The Unexpected Turn of Time
by TeahLeafs
Summary: The different point of views, thoughts, personality, actions. James is unsure of his son, emotions are wired. Lily is worried but loving and supportive. Harry is placed on an emotional roller coaster ride not able to confess his secrets that can save them
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would not have butchered Sirius out of the Series. J.K.R. Owns Harry Potter. **

**Summary: The different point of views, thoughts, personalities, actions. James is unsure of his son, emotions are wired. Lily is worried but loving and supportive. Harry is placed on an emotional roller coaster ride not able to confess his secrets that can save them. Sirius is philosophical, hypocritical. This takes place in 1980. **

**The Unexpected Turn of Time**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning **

Stomping their way up the stairs, they climbed up the silver ladder into the darkened divination classroom. The room was low lit had the same distinct aroma, lingering all about. The windows were open just widely enough to allow just enough clear air to stop people from coughing. Both Harry and Ron seated themselves in the back table laying their bags on the ground next to them. Harry rubbed his forehead furiously wishing the prickling would cease, not realizing that Ron was watching his ever move.

"You're sure you're okay mate?" Ron asked his face still rather pale from earlier events.

"I am fine" He lied. The he had not only left him shaken but his scar prickled and burned still, yet not as furiously as it did an hour ago. What he found strange was the vision he encountered before the flashes of the usual detour of the graveyard, him falling, and then Voldemort's cackling at the torture he was put through, in his dream state. He knew voldemort was watching this time, he could feel the sick pleasure he received from watching him yelling at the top of his lungs for it all to stop. A hot anger slipped into his stomach as he rubbed his scar once more, he abhorred the malicious twisted creature with such a seething passion. He knew the time would eventually come where he would meet him and there final duel would begin, but tell then he had to make it through Snape's Double potions class with his glaring daggers . He snorted mentally at himself of how he could possibly find a humoring moment from his death threat thoughts. Maybe it was the lack of the sleep he'd received recently all through the summer? He'd just started at Hogwarts a week ago for 6th year. _This is just great, _he thought_, one week into the school year and already I have visions_. But this one was different, this one had…

"Good afternoon class" the mystical voice of professor Trelawney broke through his thoughts.

"Today will be the same as usual, you will remain with me for half of this lesson as we will review through some of last years topics" she paused casting her eyes on every single person in the room, keeping her silky veil that had changed colors to a misty blue rather tight upon her neck.

"And then you will return down professor Firenze classroom for part of his lesson" she said the last part with hints of loathsome. Harry cast Ron a glance sniggering just a bit. Since last years events Firenze could not return to the forest for the ban the other centaur's placed on him for his so called "betrayal". Yet, Dumbledore was able to fix everything as usual, but Firenze had to remain at the castle for at least one more week. None of the students of course were in protest of this, at least Harry and Ron weren't they found he was much more suitable teacher than Trelawney her fraud ness.

"Now class, the ceiling has been enchanted for some stargazing" she moved between the tables in a mysterious way. The class turned their attention up to the ceiling getting an awed expression on the realism of it.

"A little scared of the competition isn't she now?" Ron commented to Harry.

"Yeah" Harry replied both him Ron and Dean and Seamus who were listening from the table, holding back laughter.

In no time the chairs and tables were pulled back and the floor was filled with some comfortable pillows. The curtains from the windows were pulled all the way in leaving no room for the heavy aroma to escape and fresh breezes of air to seep in.

"At least now we have pillows to rest our heads on then the tables with blotches of candles burnt into them" Ron remarked brightly conversing with Harry and with Dean and Seamus who couldn't help but snigger and add there own remarks of how Firenzy and Trelawney would eventually have some kind of show down in front of them. Just picturing it and describing that sort of event kept the four boys from paying any attention to what Trelawney was speaking about.

"Excuse me but have you found anything interesting you would like to point out" came a sharp voice from behind them. As quickly as ever the laughing ceased or at least it seemed so as they kept the laughter back, gulping some anxiety.

"No professor" Dean spoke.

"The fumes are just mystifying" Dean commented sending Ron and Harry both into a fit of coughing that covered back the hysterical laughter that threatened to engulf them both.

"Well pay attention," she snapped moving through them and carrying on. Ron rolled his eyes and they continued starring up. Not long before, the four of them fell silent listening to Trelawney lecture on. Harry yawned, Dean was right the fumes were mystifying and heavier than before, he wished she would pull the curtains open, he felt as if he was suffocating in the hot air of the classroom. He couldn't help but wonder if the classroom was this scorching hot because of the still late summer they were having which was rather stupid and unrealistic seeing how Hogwarts was located in up where the weather became bloody cold. But still the weather wasn't that cold yet, and it was rather warm for September.

His eyelids slowly dropped as he tried to focus his eyes on the constellations he could recognize. There he could see the Milky Way, his eyes scanned the marvelous sky in attempt to keep from closing he focused on the constellation Alpha Leo. He found his eyes closing; shaking himself he turned his attention from Alpha Leo not able to focus on it any more. He scanned the sky for a new star, when finally his eyes fell on the brightest star, scorching bright he might add. It took him a minute to remember the name of it, constellation Canis Major. There was more to the history, he thought his eyes slowly closing. But what was it? His mind was slowly slipping into a daze not even Ron's muttering could keep him awake. They felt too heavy to keep open. I know that star it's him

And he was off. He was flying; the cool breezes caressed his warm cheeks feeling the breezes were more welcomed to do so. He clutched in a friendly grip the fur of an animal he knew. He looked down beyond him. It was a hippogriff, _no, not just a hippogriff it's Buckbeack!_ _But shouldn't he be back at Grimaulds keeping Sirius Company?_ He asked himself mentally, it felt as if time was moving slowly or his mind was working slightly slower than usual. He couldn't put his finger on why it was. Soaring through the air freely, he smiled faintly enjoying the freedom.

Buckbeack stopped the next thing he knew he made rather dramatic lean flying down sharply. He held on tightly the nightly sky filling with red and golden silver fluff. The Hippogriff twisted in the air, the next thing he was free falling. _I can't be falling_ he thought quickly his mind working quicker than it had before. Pulling out his wand his mind raced for an incantation, but what incantation? Accio? He was speeding down towards the ground at a dangerous amount of speed. Beads of perspiration were forming and flying away from his forehead as he tried to steady himself in the air and keep his body up right but that was a battle of gravity.

"Someone help!" he mouthed clutching his wand. There has to be a way! He squinted his eyes the air blinding him. Around him the sky slowly turned into a scarlet red, a really familiar red. He shivered just a bit. He knew what was going to happen, he had been here before. The scenery changed slowly into the dark land of the deceased, he knew this place he had been here once before. As it began to become clearer, cold high-pitched laughter reverberated sharply through the clean crest cool night.

"_bow to death Harry"_

"_SIRIUS!"_

"_Bow to Death Harry"_

"_SIRIUS!"_

"_Mum Dad!"_

"_BOW TO DEATH HARRY_" The snake slithered.

"Harry Wake up!"

"_BOW TO DEATH HARRY_"

"Harry! Wake up mate!" He felt the clutches of sharp fingernails digging through the material of his shirt and into the flesh of his arms. He slowly opened his eyes, his scar stinging rather painfully. Ron sat next to him clutching his arms still his face pale as death, his blue eyes open wide and sharp. The whole class was around him with frightened looks on their faces. He stood up half way Ron at last letting go of his arms yet remaining as tentative, his sharp eyes on him.

"Tell us what you saw my dear" Trelawney's voice came from behind him. He turned his head slowly his heart pounding harshly against his ribcage with full force, as if it were trying to escape, survive.

"Did you see him?" Neville Piped up. Harry let his gaze fall on him. The whole class was watching him now. They new. They new since the daily prophet release that he had visions some believed him as frightening as it sounded some still thought he was rather imbalanced.

"It was Snape wasn't it?" Ron asked loudly making the class jump. Harry turned his gaze on him questioningly. Ron eyes seemed to be telling him _Go along with it mate, I know hate them knowing go along with it. _

"Oh Yeah" Harry coughed up his scar still stinging but not as much as before. The class looked from one another a spread of relief falling on their features, expect for Dean, Seamus, and Neville. They knew that was only a lie. They were sure there was something more going on in that dream then Snape prancing around and scaring the day lights out of him. They experienced the thrashing and the bloody screams once last year and few more times, they knew what was going on but somehow knowing this being so sure that this was all a little cover up so Harry didn't have to share anything or have anyone know what was going on they bought into it. The felt themselves relax.

"Mr. Potter, I've seen this type of cases before! I do not believe Professor Snape as frightening of a Man as he may seem, could subdue you into screaming bloody murder!" Trelawney commented impatiently.

"Clearly you've never slept in our dorm professor! Even Poor Neville here has dreams of bloody failing potions that wake up the whole lot of us!" Ron commented making the class chuckle. Ron flashed the embarrassed looking Neville an apologetic look quickly before turning back to Harry.

"Then lets examine the dream Mr. Potter" Professor Trelawney said slowly her large eyes behind the glasses flashing excitedly like two insects having found some food to eat and were not making there way over to it.

"What's to examine, it clearly means I am not doing that well in that class," Harry muttered. He slowly got up to his feet with Ron's assistance. His scar stung painfully, as he breathed quietly aching.

"I am going to the hospital wing," he said picking up his bag and hitching it over his shoulders. Ron followed him picking up his own bag, his sharp gaze still upon Harry.

"But my dear! This is an opportunity to examine the beyond to uncover the past and the future the core of this dream and it's significant meaning" Trelawney said desperately her face changing to an expression a five year old would have if someone announced Christmas was postponed tell next year.

"No thanks" Harry said loudly the stinging intensifying with ever movement he took towards the hatch. He opened the hatch and slowly climbed down the silver ladder Ron following after him. After a few seconds of lingering on the last step of the ladder, he could hear the class returning back to normal and Trelawney going on about Alpha Leo and two mars interlinking together it meaning that strange events and danger would be coming soon. He could tell by the way she was speaking that she was not as pleased with how today's lesson was going.

"Ok mate, what was it this time?" Ron asked walking in a rather shaking way as they made there way down the stairs. Harry sighed.

"I don't know Ron, it was echoes and laughing" Harry nodded his head tiredly rubbing his scar.

"Shouldn't you go back in class? I am not heading to the hospital wing," He stated as he continued to walk. He it was the second week of school, he was already behind in class with Quiditch practice for the upcoming game, he could not afford to become bed-ridden for the match all because Voldemort found it fun to torture him.

"And listen to old lizard face carry on with her bloody interpretations of Mars? No" Ron responded making a scoffing face on he honestly regarded Trelawney to be "are you all right? Are you sure you don't need a Hospital Wing? What about going to Dumbledore?" Ron interrogated him in a worried tone as they ascended down the 7th floor.

"You know you're beginning to sound like Hermione more and more everyday" Harry commented slightly annoyed. He appreciated Ron and everything he'd done but he really did not need a ward witch, well maybe he did need a ward visit and some dreamless sleep potion stop the bloody nightmares.

"I care about you mate, so does Hermione," he said ignoring the Hermione comment. He increased his pace as Harry did through 4th floor stairs.

"But come on you were thrashing around on the floor, scared the bloody hell out of me" he sighed. Harry continued rubbing his scar as they went down another flight of stairs coming across the third floor.

"Ron it was just, he's messing with my head that's what he's doing has been," Harry muttered still rubbing his scar. He only wished that was enough to spare him from worrying too much. They walked on their way their bags bounding against their bodies as their paces increased. They were just about to pass the Trophy room when Harry noticed a rather strange mist of red reflecting in from the windows from the deepest end of the room. He stopped abruptly, taking out his wand in no time. He clutched it in his hand tightly straining his ears for any sound.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked taking out his own wand and looking precariously around the hall and at the room. Harry motioned to the Trophy room taking one step inside. After waiting for a second he walked in heading towards the end of the room where huge ancient trophy cases stood. The mist of red that he thought he saw had either died away or his scar stinging was causing the nerves that controlled his vision problems. He walked around his wand still raised but it was not as cautious as usual. Glancing at the cracks and openings around that area he found no sign of anything. He came to a stop at the trophy case of the quiditch game 1978, the year his father and Mother were in there 7th year. He read the inscription on the golden platter that shined in the lenses of his glasses.

To Gryffindor For a best won Game against Slytherin 

There was more, just below the Quiditch players names marked in.

James Potter Chaser Sirius Black Beater 

His eyes focused on those two names. A pang filled his heart, as his breath increased. Ron standing just over his shoulder made a low squeaking sound as if to say something yet thought better of it after catching a second glance at the inscription.

Harry blinked his eyes the water that formed dried out; he could see his own reflection in the case now. A tall boy with black hair that fell in strange angles just likes his fathers, almost the same nose ears, but the eyes were emerald green, like his mothers only with their own callow expression. They undoubtedly had the expression of a far away dark place, clouded with gray, an icy land of nightmares. Sure they had their light, and happiness but more than usual they have grown darker and more sadden. The dark shades of black under his eyes added to the expression. They were fairly noticeably once placed in the right light, he was sure they would be even more noticeable in a couple more days. He blinked shaking his head, his reflection and scrutinize of his own appearance faded in the back of his head.

He could hear the squeaking of Ron's shoes on the stone now as he swayed forward and back a bit not sure how to break the silence. He turned slowly to speak to him and just leave when his eyes caught sight of something glinting on the floor under the trophy case. He kneeled down.

"What is it?" Ron asked kneeling down right next to him; some color having returned fully to his freckles.

"There" Harry nodded his head to the direction of the glinting. He stretched out his hand, taking a hold of what it seemed to be a chain.

"What is a chain doing here?" he asked casting Ron a questioningly glance. Ron shrugged his eyes wide and questioning himself. Harry pulled the chain an object obviously attached to it judging by the dragging sound it made against the stone ground. He pulled it out completely starring down what appeared to be an hourglass. Small, and ancient from the looks of it, the glass was slightly cracked on the top of it. It was a Time turner, he was fairly sure it was. Attached to the top was a thin strip of parchment ship that read

_yerna me mia phora kai tha deis ta palia _

"What does that mean?" he asked looking from the paper and back to Ron.

"Beats me" Shrugged Ron

"Shame Hermione is in ancient Runes, she would know exactly what it means, honestly if she could she would recite the whole History of Magical Europe, scary really" Ron commented making Harry snort.

"Anyways Harry best we leave it here, it looks damaged" He added.

"I don't know Ron, I think it wanted to be found" Harry said picking up the chain and putting it around his neck out of pure curiosity. He clearly could remember Author Weasley's voice echoing in his head "_Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps it's brain_" but the time turner could not think for it's self, that clearly could not count for this type of situation.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Just putting it on, really Ron I think it's safe remember Hermione used one maybe we can go back an hour ago and see how it got here" Harry said his scar still stinging, having ignored the pain all this time. _What am I talking about? _He asked himself this clearly wasn't safe. He looked at Ron and saw the same trace of thought in his mind.

"Harry it's not safe take it off," He said gesturing.

"You're right" Harry sighed ready to take it off when something rather strange happened. The turner began to spin.

"Hurry take it off!" Ron yelled in a panicking tone. Harry gritted his teeth trying but the chain seemed to be glued his skin.

"I can't Ron it wont come off!" Harry said his own voice rising as he tried to remove it in a more gentler way but all that was happening was the turner turning slowly increasing it's speed, and the chain remained permanently glued to the skin of his neck.

"Here let me try!" Ron blurted out. He moved swiftly closer to him, taking a hold of the chain and attempting to yank it off and up and over his head.

"It won't budge" he gritted his teeth still going at it not releasing that Harry was wincing through this.

"Ron! I am not a letter you're pealing my skin!" Harry protested loudly wincing. Ron let go almost quickly flashing him a glare.

"Try to get the chain around your neck at least we both can see where it's going" Harry mouthed to him ignoring his glare. At if Ron would put it on he would have company.

"Right!" Ron agreed taking a hold of the loose chain and trying to pull it out enough to place it under his own neck, but the chain would not budge. He pulled once more almost there when he was thrown back on his feet staggering.

Harry tried to say something but all that was happening was the room was spinning fast people were coming and going. His head was spinning along with this his scar stinging sharply once more. He blinked as a wind seemed to pick up and now he swore he saw himself and Ron in the room only younger in 1st year. _No_ he thought as the spinning increased in a rapid rate. And it stopped he felt himself staggering as he tripped over a step on the staircase. _How did I come here? _He asked himself, his mind still spinning. He closed his eyes painfully the pain becoming rather unbearably. He could feel his weight crumbling beneath him as he could not support himself no longer.

The next thing he felt himself colliding with something or someone rather hard. Be the sounds of a yelp it was a person. He felt someone struggling to hold him a sharp object poking the sides of his ribs.

"You alright?"

_That voice it's so familiar_ He thought. He opened his eyes despite the pain and looked the unfocused image of a man with highly disheveled hair and hazel eyes beyond some spectacles. It can't

"Dad?" He asked faintly, the pain becoming unbearable, he fell slowly into unconsciousness knowing no more.


	2. Promises

Disclaimer: Don't own HP. If I did I would be swimming in doe right now.

**Thank you!** Kokomocalifornia! And Emeldir aka Finduilas! Your reviews brightened my day! Here's the second chapter Hope you enjoy it!

Now for some shameless advertizement _You know you want to Review! Mysterious voice Just click away and be amazed._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Promises_**

"Sirius help me out here!" James called him as he struggled to keep the limp body of his future son up.

"Don't get your panties up in a knickers twist Prongs, I am right here" Sirius responded standing right next to him a tall young man that seemed to be the age of twenty, he had slightly disheveled black hair going down beyond his ears with friendly and rebellious gray eyes. He stood tall wearing a leather jacket and tight jeans. At the sight of the child that just had appeared out of nowhere two expressions had passed upon his handsome face, surprise and worry.

"Well help me out" James muttered slightly annoyed as he tried to balance his own weight and the weight of a sixteen-year-old boy. Usually this would not have been so much of a difficulty if it wasn't for the fact that Lily had placed a bag filled with some baby products and a couple of books that matched up to the weight of two Hogwarts A. History books placed together. Sirius took a hold of the boy's arm and helped James place him on the stone floor. Sirius laid the boy's head gently, on his knees as James took off the bag Lily forced on him before leaving. Leaning over now free, James placed the bag that did in fact have a course of soft material in it, under the boy's head as Sirius held the boys head and scooted to his side.

James starred at the boy before him with his anxious features. He looked exactly like him. Black disheveled hair, almost the same nose length ears, the only difference was he had light bolt shaped scar that looked agitated and of course emerald green eyes that he took a swift glance at before he passed out. The same eyes he had come to love for some time.

"James, he looks exactly like you" Sirius broke the silence having kept a sharp look on James his mind on the exact same thoughts James was having.

"I know Sirius, he called me dad" James spoke lifting his gaze from the boy and facing Sirius right in front of him.

"I heard him" Sirius responded. Sirius looked down at the boy in front him. He looked exactly like James, only a little bit younger. His eyes followed from his jaw to his nose up the scar that seemed irritated.

"_hmm"_ he muttered. Placing his hand on the boy's forehead. He found it burned like boiling water. He lifted his hand and fixed his gaze to the boy's face. He could see it now the sweat beads running down the side of his forehead.

"Prongs! He has a blazing fever!" Sirius raised his voice with traces of Worry, looking at James.

"Come on Padfoot lets, get him to the hospital wing and get Dumbledore" James said getting up and pulling out his wand. He performed the levitating charm, making Harry float through air just a few feet. Placing his wand back into his pocket he walked on one side of him in a hurried fashion as Sirius did on his other side, both of them watching Harry through the corners of their eyes.

"Prongs do you think it's Harry" Sirius said slowly looking from the boy to James the resemblance being great. James turned his swiftly looking at Sirius; his face had become rather pale.

"I don't know what would he be doing here? He can be a Death Eater in guise" James put in looking at the boy once more, straitening up just a bit his expression turning into a slight vivid alert.

"No James, I don't think a Death Eater would want to grace us with their presence here at Hogwarts of all places" Sirius answered almost seriously, shooting another glance at the floating body, now taking the stairs up.

"Besides Prongs look, he has a time turner and his uniform is different he's not from our time" Sirius pointed out observantly. James nodded examining the boy closely and noticing the different uniform and time turner that hung loosely around his neck.

"I don't know then Padfoot, Dumbledore will have to tell us" James answered shooting another glance at the boy. They moved quickly through the halls.

"Yes you are quiet Right Sirius, this young man is not from our time era" Dumbledore said softly examining the still sleeping Harry with his piercing blue eyes. After given him a fever inducer potion carefully not to choke the sleeping boy, Madame Pomfrey received help from both Sirius and James whom helped put the boy into a bed by the window. Dumbledore had been called along with Lily and her baby son Harry in her arms to find herself being rather shocked at the display and the resemblance between the boy and her husband and her baby. Lily sat down next to James an arm around her shoulder comforting her, as they both remained yet rather strong.

"He has your eyes Lily" James spoke quietly. Lily turned her head to her husband looking at him thoughtfully.

Lily looked at him and back at the boy. She sighed deeply her chest rising with a heavy breath.

"Come now, I think it's best we let this young man have his peace there will be dining in the great hall tonight, and you're welcome to spend the night here" Dumbledore broke the sepulchral silence with in a whisper his eyes twinkling mysteriously. Both James and Lily smiled faintly. Sirius grinned tickling baby Harry that sat on his lap, giggling and prodding Sirius hands. Sirius lifted him up into his arms and handed him gently to Lily.

"Poppy please kindly call me when this young man stirs, I want to question him of his whereabouts" Dumbledore said with a gentle smile.

"Yes Headmaster" Madame Pomfrey replied as she made her way to her office. With that the four followed professor out through the halls.

* * *

The heavy beaming lights of the sun warmed his eyelids. Groaning, Harry found himself in the most comfortable and reliving position he has been for some time. His body felt heave with tiredness as well as his head, yet surprisingly enough his head felt pretty normal after the torment it was through. He tried to move but he found himself too warm and cuddled to stir. _Besides, what happened? _He asked himself mentally. His mind was working unbelievably slow, _what had happened since last time_? He swallowed some saliva in his almost dry mouth. His eyes opened slowly, the beams almost blinding him. His eyelids were too heave to lift, more than anything he wanted them to close and just sleep on, but he couldn't he'd seen something but what had he seen? He looked around the room. It was bright with curtains and other empty beds around him, he knew this place, it was the hospital wing, but was he doing here? _Wait a second_ he thought _the dream! The time turner! Ron, My dad_ it all came back to him like a rushing wave. He rose almost admittedly yet regretted it sooner than he thought his head swayed dizzily. He laid himself back down, his head resting on the soft pillow.

"Up I see" Came the soft strict voice of Madame Pomfrey. Harry looked at her, strangely she didn't look the same the way he remembered, and she looked younger.

"Erm Madame Pomfrey how did I get here?" he asked. Madame Pomfrey shook her head surprised. _Why surprised? I've ended up here more than an students in the entire school_, Harry thought having noticed her expression.

"You were brought here right after almost taking out another young man in the Great Hall," another light voice answered. Harry turned his head slightly to the person whom now came into full view. Professor Dumbledore stood at the end of his bed his eyes twinkling as usual dressed in his long robes, his half-moon spectacles down from the bump of his crooked nose.

"Professor I—" he wasn't really sure what to ask. This seemed a little too strange for him. He opened his mouth once more to speak when professor Dumbledore beat him to it.

"Now my dear boy, what is your name? Yet I am rather sure you're Harry Potter, the Potters boy, what brings you to this time era?" he asked, seating himself in the chair that was once occupied by James.

"What do you mean professor?" Harry asked bewildered didn't he know that he was Harry. His attention remained on Dumbledore, his face serious yet quizzical and confused.

"You had this around your neck dear boy when you were found" Dumbledore said gently taking out the time turning piece from his pocket and showing it to Harry. Harry gasped, it finally sunk in, he had traveled back but in what time was he in? He remained tacit for some time. If he was in the right period he thought he was in then he really saw his father! His father! His mother would be here and Sirius! His heart leapt with joy, he hadn't felt this much happiness since the day Voldemort possessed him and said this much.

"Professor is James Potter here and Lily and Sirius Black?" Harry asked his voice shaking from anxiety. He held his breath; this was a matter of being in the right time or not actually meeting them.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Black were in fact the ones you bombarded flying down the stairs," Dumbledore answered gently with a smile.

"Am I correct to assume that you are Harry Potter?" He asked knowing the answer beforehand.

"Yes, James my dad Lily's-my mum and Sirius is my Godfather" he said slowly stuttering he couldn't believe it! He's back in their time. His parents were here! But then so was Voldemort and Peter the traitor. He processed that thought quickly that he almost flew out of bed.

"Professor!" Harry blurted having up quickly ignoring the dizziness.

"Professor! You have to do something about-" but before he could even begin to tell him about Peter and his plans and Sirius, Dumbledore had swiftly raised his arm and performed the silencing charm. _Why did he do that?_ He felt a hot bolt of anger slip in his stomach! This was important! His parent's lives were at stake! _They needed to know Peter is the traitorous snake!_ He tried speaking but no sound would come out, he felt highly annoyed angry.

"Now Harry, I am sorry but you cannot by any terms reveal anything of what is to come to me or anyone of this time zone," He answered quietly having read the boys expression, having known that he was about to reveal information he could not learn of yet.

"You must understand, your parents and Godfather already have seen you and know of who you are, their entire existence as well as your own are at stake. If you were to reveal anything of their future you would create a time paradox. Meaning all that has happened would change to another alternate world." Dumbledore stopped.

"Am I correct here to have assumed that you have stumbled to this time only by mere accident?" he asked. Harry nodded his head softly, _a complete bloody accident_. He answered fuming inwardly.

"I am going to remove the spell from you now, do you understand? You must promise me you will not say anything" Dumbledore looked at him waiting for his nod of a promise. Harry sighed angrily, _Bollocks! This isn't equitable!_ He sighed. The hot anger was fading slowly, he knew Dumbledore had a point, but if he could just change that one event, that one night, if only he could. But then there was the event with Sirius. A knot formed in his throat as he tried to swallow it. _Or I can change the night Sirius, don't think about it!_ He commanded his mind, taking a breath. He opened and closed his eyes coming out of his thoughts, and looking up at Dumbledore. _Fine I won't say a word_. He bitterly thought as He nodded his head defeated.

Dumbledore raised his hand and removed the spell. Harry opened his mouth to speak, to protest, at least Dumbledore needed to know what was going to happen.

"Harry, you've been given an opportunity to witness history, to see your parents and Godfather at this age. I know there must have been injustices in your live and things that if just could be changed can help your past. But you must not tamper with the past, you've agreed to a sacred promise that disenables from doing so at some extent" he paused looking serious at Harry. Harry sighed once more inwardly looking outside the window across his bed and another for a second and back

"Take advantage of this opportunity" Dumbledore said clearly his eyes twinkling mysteriously with some hints of sadness attached to them.

"Professor, am I going to see my parents?" Harry asked rather unsurely. He had a strange feeling that he wouldn't be able to after the promise he made, and the looks Dumbledore kept making.

"Yes, they will be here shortly, you will be living with them until we can repair the time turner that brought you here" he answered gently. Harry broke into a short smile. He was going to see his parents! His parents he'd seen them once before in Snape's Pensive but now he was going to see them together and Sirius again. At the thought of him his features contorted into a frown. He starred down at his bed sheets that he clutched in his hands. His heart having dropped, _Sirius, it's my fault he died_. He sighed.

"Now Harry, you must rest, you were rather ill when you were found" Dumbledore broke the silence once more. Giving Harry an inquisitive look. Harry shrugged his shoulders, letting go of the sheets that were creased now from his clutch. He nodded his head slightly. Dumbledore stood up from his seat taking a step forward looking at Harry with a deep serious expression.

"I must leave you now, but you must remember Promises between wizards are sacred and cannot be broken, never the less we will be obliviated after you return" With that Dumbledore left him to Madame Pomfrey.

_No Snape for a few days or school._ He thought as he laid back down falling into a deep sleep once more.


	3. Silent Worries

**Disclaimer: Do you have any idea how awesome it would be if I owed Harry Potter? Yeah that's right! it would be GREAT! unfortunately I don't. The wonderfulJo Rowling does.**

_kokomocalifornia_: Thanks for letting me know of the spelling error! I thought I had corrected it all, thought wrong. and thank you for letting me know about Anymous review blockage thing. I thought I unblocked it before I logged off last time, but I guess not.Thank you! and I am glad you like the fic so far!!

_Runaway Spirit_: Hee hee! I am glad to hear you love it! I do myself .

_Britni Puccio_: Thank you! and no need for hexing now! LOL

_Thanks for reviewing you guys!_ I already have chapter 4 written but it needs some revising. I wont be able to post it for a week and three days. I have finals coming up and my computer time is out. But have No fear chapter 4 will be up.

**And for some more shameless advertizement**: Don't be shy! Just review! it's one way to spiffy up your day Lockheart smile>

**Chapter 3 **

**Silent Worries**

James and Lily sat together in the beautiful circular office of professor Dumbledore. It was filled with numerous amounts of interesting instruments. The walls were covered with moving portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses and there was just enough bright light that reflected widely leaving traces of its elegance and hope. Just in the corner stood a table with the Sorting hat on it.

Sirius sat his upper body leaned down facing baby Harry in his arms. He made silly faces at him poking him ever so gently, making him giggle. Lily smiled at this as they waited apprehensively for professor Dumbledores arrival.

"No use worrying" Sirius commented as he tickled baby Harry making him giggle insanely.

"Easy for you to say padfoot, the only thing that you ever worried about was if Amelia would ever go all the way with you" James commented in a less charismatic tone than he would usually use. He busied himself with starring down on his sneaker; his mind was obviously more in a confusing whirl wind than Sirius own.

"As if!" Sirius argued with a smile on his face and a mischief twinkle in his eyes. He wasn't about to let his friend, his blood brother wallow in worry.

"We did in fact go all the way Prongs, and I never worried she wouldn't"

"Please refrain from speaking of such things in front of my son" Lily interrupted smiling a bit as she got up. Her worry was buried deeper than James and not even noticeable. She held a strong face, with her usual sweet smile even in the worse of times. Pulling aside her red locks that glimmered in the shining light of the office adding even more beauty, she turned to Sirius and held out her hands to take a hold of her son

"Ah now Lily he's only one" Sirius flashed her a doggish smile his handsome smile glinting with warmth.

"Sirius he's my son, and you're right he is only one, it's too much of an early age for him to be exposed to such things" she added in her mock disappointing voice another smile creping on her features revealing that she did approve of his attempt to cheer up her husband and herself but it would be better if he did it with a cleaner topic. Harry may be one but he is born from a former mischief headboy and bright headgirl.

"She's right mate, sorry Lily darling," James said quickly flashing her he's own apologetic look yet hiding the smirk that Sirius had successful brought out of him.

"Sorry Lils, didn't mean to get all into that" Sirius responded flashing his own apologetic look as well, yet smirking, he had succeeded. He glanced at baby Harry whom grinned at him and wrinkled his noise as if he knew exactly what they were talking about. Sirius opened his mouth to say something when the door opened quietly. All three of them turned and looked. Dumbledore walked in, his eyes twinkling at usual behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Professor" James said his smirk fading and invisible worry lines appearing. All three of them stood up, Lily with a clear face as her husband, Sirius still with a small smirk, hidden beyond notice that only James would be able to detect. James couldn't help but feel as if he were sixteen again, in Dumbledores office with Lily being named headboy and her headgirl for the year. He could remember the feeling of slight anxiety at first; he thought he was called to the office for interrogation for some bewitched silver armors that fought among each other the Great Hall. He was calm and collect yet still nervous, the Marauders tact's never were questionable for suspension expect for that one time in his fifth year.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk motioning for them to sit back down. This brought him out his reminiscing. The three of them seated themselves back in there seats.

"Well, professor is he our son?" Lily asked slowly clutching Harry softly in her arms whom yawned and shot his Godfather faces of complete love.

"Indeed he is Lily" Dumbledor responded.

"What is he doing here? Is there something wrong back at his time? Is he alright?" Lily asked all too fastly her maternal side taking a hold of her and at last revealing the worry she buried behind her smile for the sake of her husband.

"Now Lily he's fine, but I cannot answer anything other than that. Harry will be staying here with you until his time turner can be repaired and can return him to his own time. You must understand, you cannot ask him to reveal to you any futuristic events that are going to take place. As I have already warned Harry of this, him being here not only endangers his safety but yours as well. If he were to reveal any facts that will eventually take place, a time paradox would be created causing these events that are supposed to take place not to, do you understand?" Dumbledore asked softly looking at all three of them. They all remained tacit nodding there heads expect for baby Harry that fidgeted in his mothers arms reaching out to the large beautiful scarlet bird that landed right next to him. Gazing at him and letting out a few beautiful notes of music, the toddler smiled genuinely.

"You will be obliviated after he returns to his present time" Dumbledore added softly.

"Dumbledore is he alright though? He seemed rather…" James asked trailing off, how could he say he seemed hurt, really surprised not surprised but shocked when he first laid eyes on him, as if he were dreaming. This caused him dread, why would his own son seem shocked to see him? Well there were many possibly answers for this, but some feeling inside him clung to the dread instead, ignoring all the logical answers that presented themselves.

"Time is a mysterious thing James, so is the mind, whatever has occurred in his future is not up for us to deal with, it is up to the people of his time, we cannot help him with what has happened and will happen for we cannot know of this, all we can do is guide him through these days" He finished slightly gravely, looking carefully upon the faces of twenty-one that seemed to have aged with maturity.

"Take advantage of this opportunity, it is a once and a life-time chance to have your sixteen year old son at the age frame as yours. And still does not mean you cannot bond with him, share likes and dislikes and maybe a few stories that are not time harming in any way of course" Dumbledore flashed them a smile.

"Off course" Lily responded her nonchalantly she trusted the headmaster even if things always did not seem steady.

"But professor the scar on his forehead how did he…?" It was Lily's turn to trail off this time. James laid an arm around her holding her close.

"That now Lily I myself do not know of and should not of at the time being, I would advise the same thing for you not to ask"

All through this conversation Sirius eyes remained on the toddler that seemed to have dozed off after petting the marvelous bird a few times and smiling angel like to the Fawkes beautiful notes. He smiled at his godson turning his eyes on Dumbledore.

"What about the rules of time professor?" He asked calmly and thoughtfully receiving the attention of the entire group on him. He continued.

"What will happen if baby Harry sees his older self" he questioned slowly "I remember McGonagall telling us that once a person sees themselves they go mad, can that happen with Harry and well Baby Harry?" Sirius asked his eyes glinting with some worry themselves.

"Yes, the rules of time" Dumbledore said calmly looking at the three serious faces.

"Baby Harry is only about one, but that is still dangerous thing to toy with, it is best that his younger self does not see his older self, glimpses here and there will not necessarily harm him but long periods of interactions can leave it's marks" he paused "It's only best they do not fully interact" Dumbledore finished.

James cast Lily a slight worried look. Sirius looked between them and the now fully asleep toddler. Dumbledore stood up flashing them a sweet smile his beard glimmering in the beautiful light. They followed in his suit and stood up as well following holding baby Harry softly in her arms carefully not to wake him up.

"Why the disheartening looks? Be merry! You've been blessed with such an opportunity" Dumbledore broke the silence; he smiled his piercing blue eyes twinkling friendly.

"Can we go see him now?" James asked his head held up high feeling bits better about the situation.

"He is resting at the moment, but I can assure you he will be up in no time, you are welcome to spend the night" Dumbledore smiled.

"Thank you professor" Lily responded smiling, her emerald eyes lighting up

"But we need to put Harry to bed now"

"Good night then, let it be said tomorrow will be a full day" with that they said there good nights as they walked to the fireplace. , James pulled off his worn out warm looking golden and red jacket and slipped it around Lily's shoulders. She smiled handing him Harry, whom he took carefully into his arms holding close.

Each of them stepped inside clearly stating

"_Godric Hollow"_

* * *

After putting the sleeping toddler to rest, in his crib. All three of them sat on the comfortable couches placed in the darkened living room. Sirius sat slightly hunched holding his cup of butter bear in his hand starring at it with an inquisitive expression. Across from him sat James and lily by his side, both in each other's arms. The fire from the fireplace blazed feverishly it's scarlet embers flying closely up, the shadows on there faces danced hypnotically.

Setting down his butter bear, a sigh escaped his lips. James directed his gaze from lily to him.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" he asked slowly stifling a small yawn. Lily shifted breaking apart from James and sitting firmly on her own.

"Just thinking of Amelia," he said calmly a smirk forming on his features. James laughed Sirius joined in after a moment. Lily on the other hand rolled her eyes to them.

"You two, best we go to sleep, there's a full day a head of us, Sirius you can stay for the night," She offered taking out her wand and levitating the jugs that floated back into the kitchen. She paused facing the two them with an expression of thoughtfulness.

"I am going to check on Harry, I think I hear him stirring" Lily said shortly said after her pause leaving the living room with a faint smile. James knew well that that was only an excuse she gave to leave her and Sirius alone to speak.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now Prongs?" Sirius directed the question to James looking at him with sharp eyes.

"I asked you first Padfoot" James responded "Besides there's nothing wrong" he finished pulling his glasses down and rubbing his hazel eyes of some sleep.

"Bollocks Prongs, you've been quiet since this afternoon" Sirius said sharply leaning forward his arms on his legs, looking rather tentative. "Either tell me" he paused thoughtfully a smirk forming on his features " or Harry will know all about that butter bear quiditch incident in France the summer before our seventh year" He added his Grey eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Come off it Padfoot! That was a complete accident and you swore you'd never speak of it to anyone!" James protested his cheeks reddening just a tad bit. This was their routine they've grown to use daily back in good old days whenever one of them had a worry.

"Either spill it or Red upstairs will get the full R version of that summers events," Sirius added to the silence a smirk playing on his lips. James knew when ever Sirius said he would do something he would; there was no way of stopping him.

"Fine Padfoot" he gave in "but this isn't over yet, we still have practice for quiditch and don't think Ill go easy on you" he added with his own usual mischief look in place.

"I can always use some equitable practice" Sirius remarked grinning. Leaning even more out his expression changed to complete seriousness "Now tell me". James sighed standing up; he wasn't sure where to begin. He paced around the fire finding some comfort in doing this.

"I just don't understand what Harry could be doing here, now where things are really difficult, now that the war is on" he let out at last, one of his silent worries.

"Maybe" Sirius paused for the effects, the expressions of his eyes being of a crossed seriousness and hidden humor "he wants to see how good you were in quiditch back in your days" Sirius flashed him a grin. James glared his body and attention fully on him.

"That's not funny Sirius, he should be in his time". Sirius stood up facing him all in his height. Both of the young men were just about the same height. The fire played behind them still embers falling and shooting out, the shadows dancing.

"But he's here now James, and he's sixteen. Like Dumbledore said it's a once and a lifetime opportunity" he tried to lighten his mood, bring his discomfort and worries to a rest, but truth be told he was worried himself and he knew there was more to this then having a visit from his son.

"I just don't understand Padfoot" he paused frowning deeply "we can know what is going to happen to us in 15 years to come, in five years! The conclusion to the war"

"And if England will finally beat Ireland at the upcoming world cup in a year, can you imagine the bets we can make?" Sirius added in humorously "James you're being stupid, your not thinking mate" he said clapping him on the shoulder "Do you really want to know that much about your future? I personally prefer some mystery"

"I want to know if will make it through this war" James answered somberly ignoring Sirius attempt to humor him. Sirius sighed shooting a glance at the fire tapping his foot on the floor softly letting the silence seep in for a few seconds.

"So do I mate" he agreed at last "But that's something will know in time. Like Dumbledore said, in spite of everything that's happening I don't think we need a time paradox on our hands to ice the cake" he added darkly his eyes shining with some dread.

"You're right" James agreed with a small sigh his chest heaving and relaxing a bit. He still felt overwhelmed; _he looked surprised when he saw me really surprised _the thought haunted him. Sirius looked at him, he knew exactly what he was thinking, 10 years of friendship with a blood brother can do that to anyone.

"I am sure it was just weird for him, as it was for you" he said quietly. James nodded muffling a 'suure'.

"Besides Prongs! Aren't you at least bit interested to see if Pronglet thrives in quiditch like you?" he grinned brightly moving back and forth. James eyes lit at the mention of his son being seemingly great at quiditch like him.

"I am sure he is! He's mine and Lily's after all," James said proudly with complete cockiness.

"Maybe he can tell us about his own mischief at Hogwarts, maybe he has a prodigy of mine as a friend, will see of course" Sirius said stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, another Black at Hogwarts with another Potter" James said tiredly with a grin. He felt better now that his worries were behind him. Another good thing about Sirius, he could always count on him to make him forget his worries, to put an end to them. He yawned leaning against the couch armchair.

"You two will never know unless you get to sleep" a voice broke through their thoughts. Lily had entered the room and stride over to Sirius side placing her hand on his shoulder.

"The guest room is ready for you and no protesting Black, you're staying here tonight like it or not" she smiled, her emerald eyes brightening. He grinned at her yawning.

"And you" she said softly breaking the touch and making her way over to James side

"Me?" James said softly in a rasp of a yawn.

"Yes you" Lily responded her emerald eyes glimmering in the firelight "There's a comfy bed upstairs waiting for you unless you fancy this couch" she teased. He stood up wrapping his arm around her tiredly.

"Ill take door number one," he muttered softly with a sleepy smile. Sirius laughed ready for a remark, but instead of speaking he yawned. Rubbing the back of his neck in a tired manner, he looked at the two of them with a sleepy grin. The three of them smiled and nodded heading up to their rooms. The fire in the living room died out slowly with their departure.

They fell asleep in their beds, Lily and James in each other's arms, Sirius hugging a pillow (envisioning Amelia?). Anxious for what tomorrow would bring.


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.The Fantastic Jo Rowling does.

A/N:

Originally this was going to be a really long chapter, but I cut it in half. I felt that the other half of the chapter took away from the first half, also I think I've ran into a short problem. I will be posting the other chapter soon. For the mean time enjoy this one and Feel free to Review! Constructive Criticism is always welcome by me and so is Flames! .

Also, must apologize for the first three chapters for the some of the spelling errors. In my own defense, I was so excited on finally having an account that I didn't revise roughly.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**_Meeting_**

Everything was bright red, his eyelids burning from the dazzling beams of the sun. He opened his eyes the bright red fading and the blurry vision of the hospital wing greeted him. Stifling a yawn he reached over to the corner of the table for his glasses and put them on. He'd spent a rather restless night at first, tossing and turning, dreaming of his parents, of Sirius. He was finally able to relax and sleep a few hours when dawn broke.

He lay back down on the comfortable hospital wing bed, his gaze on the ceiling. He felt strangely anxious. He was going to see his parents, Sirius again. Just at the mere thought of this a sharp pang of sorrow struck his chest. He was going to see him again, Sirius, his godfather that always fell beyond the veil. He could see it, his own figure stretched out struggling against the tight hold by Remus trying to save him mere seconds before he falls. _Stop thinking of it! Stop!_ He enjoined his mind, clenching his jaw tightly. He's here now! He can change what is to happen. He focused on calming himself slowly, focusing his mind on that one thought. _You promised Dumbledore, remember? _A sharper voice in the back of his head spoke out. _I know that_, _it's just_ he began to respond but the sharper voice cut him off _No buts, you don't want to be single-handedly responsible for paradoxical change do you?_ The voice asked. _No, but I also don't want the entire wizarding worlds faith on my shoulders _he answered bitterly. _That's fate, just enjoy the hiatus while you can _the voice responded in gentle coolness.

Sighing a bit he refocused his mind on something else, his parents. He couldn't help but wonder what he would say to his parents. He knew he was bound by the sacred promise that he made to Dumbledore. A promise that he could not break therefore he couldn't reveal a single thing of their future. He sighed to this feeling another gulp of anger in stomach. He sighed shrugging the anger off there was no point thinking about the promise he made he would deal with that when the time came. At the moment he had a more important pressing matter that he couldn't help but have. How was he going to talk to his parents? Any kid would know how and would find this as easy as anything, but those kids had parents, they knew them, he only knew them from the moving photos stories and their last words before their death that fatal night. _Don't think about that!_ He commanded himself mentally trying to block the pain, the anger out of his mind.

_Ill find a way _he thought to himself with determination, _Ill find a way some how_. He could hear Hermione now _Harry don't! You can't change the past! _Her lecturing would carry on. She had her parents. He had to try something at least something, at least to prevent Sirius death if not his parents. _At least this_ he sighed. Contemplating his emotions were never joyous thing for him. _I just have to be the one_ he sighed once more. _Enjoy the hiatus, you'll never get a chance like this again_, the same old sharper voice from the back of his mind echoed.

"Ah, you're awake" the kind voice of Madame Pomfrey. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and turned his attention to her. She came to a stop by his side.

"And how do we feel today?" She asked placing her hand on his forehead.

"I feel fine" he answered, truly he was exhausted from the still lack of sleep but the pain in his forehead had disappeared and he felt good enough.

"Well I have some food for you to eat," she said kindly waving her wand. A few seconds at a time a tray floated to her, carrying a goblet and a bowl filled with portage.

"Eat it up, and after you're done professor Dumbledore will be here to see you shortly" she said in a soft strict tone, giving him a small smile as she turned and headed back to her office. Harry took a hold of the Goblet and gulped down the juice at once, he took three bites of the portage knowing he wouldn't be able to eat with the anxiety in his stomach. He felt as if he were about to go out and play a Quiditch game.

He pushed the tray aside and stood up on his feet. He stumbled for a moment, not having walked for a while now he took a few more caustic steps his muscles contracting. He shook his head to the side, looking down at himself he found he was wearing a pair of pajamas that he had no recollection of putting on.

"Erm, need to change" he muttered to himself finding his clothing lay out on the bed next to his. He turned around and closed the curtains swiftly changing. Opening the curtains once more he took. He looked around the hospital wing in an attempt to clear his mind from his painful emotions. Truly. The hospital wing looked exactly the same as usual, but the atmosphere was different, the atmosphere was what made the zeitgeist.

"Up I see" his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of professor Dumbledore. He stood across from Harry dressed in his marvelous robes, his piercing blue eyes twinkling with excitement, a smile not far from his old features. Harry turned his attention to him ready to respond when he noticed two figures creep beside him.

One was a fairly tall woman with scarlet hair down pulled aside. She stood tall in jeans and golden blouse, wearing robes on top of these. Her face was soft beautiful peachy; her emerald eyes sparkled with kindness, but held a passionate fire beyond. Harry knew those eyes. Next to her with his arm around her stood a tall man wearing a pair of jeans with a scarlet shirt mixed with gold. His disheveled black hair stood out exactly like Harry's and glasses that fell down his long nose. It would have been thought that he was Harry's older brother, the exact replica of him. The only thing that set them apart besides age was the man's eyes, his hazel eyes that sparkled beyond his glasses.

Harry didn't know what to say, he remained speechless. Here were his parents right in front of him, they looked exactly like the picture from their wedding in his leather bound book only they were tangible. For a few seconds all he could do is just stare at them, overwhelmed. They looked at him smiling the worry hidden behind that smile.

"Aw darling" Lily said at last the silence being broken. All three of them took steps forwards at last, breaking into embraces. Lily had her arms wrapped around him gently holding him close to her body. _So this what it would have felt, having mum hugging me_, he thought feeling all her warmth her undying love for her son. She let him go after what it seemed a millennium, her eyes filled with tears.

He took in a breath his own eyes beginning to water a bit; he was too overwhelmed he had his mum! She smiled at him wiping away the small tear that was making its way down his cheek. Harry couldn't help but smile himself. Lily shot a glance to James. Harry turned to him now, his father. The father he looked exactly like and always felt proud to be known to be just like him. The father that Snape loathed because he "strutted down the halls", because he humiliated him. His father that would stand up straight up like a man and take on lord Voldemort.

"Harry" James let out.

"Dad" before he knew it his arms was around his dads, holding him tight, James around his son embracing him tightly. James held him close, the tear trickling down his own cheeks now. Harry didn't know what to say. The words _Dad, I am sorry, Dad I _died in his throat as soon as he held on to him. He had his dad, he finally had his dad; maybe not for sure back, maybe not for all the 16 years he had missed and grown up at his aunts and uncles home, but he had him now. He had his parents love, he could feel his heart lighter than in had been for days, his worries wasted away.

They slowly broke apart, the tears staining their cheeks.

"Now that we have made each others acquaintances" Dumbledor said softly after a few moments of utter silence, he turned with a smile to all three of them.

"I believe you have time to spend with each other bond, and make memories" Dumbledore said quietly the last part directed to Harry. All three of them stood, James on one side of Harry and Lily on his other, both shooting glances of pure joy to him.

"I would prefer it if you used the floo powder from my office, it is the safest" Dumbledore said quietly. They nodded and followed him back to his office. All through that time they remained speechless grinning and stroking their son with pure love as they walked there. Finally the office door closed the room sparkling with the beams from the sunlight.

"Harry" Dumbledore said quietly and Harry turned his attention away from his parents to him. The headmaster looked serious at him.

"Remember, the promise you have made is a sacred among wizards, you cannot reveal anything that is harming".

"I know professor" Harry replied in a saddened tone.

"My boy, you're blessed with such an opportunity take advantage of it" Dumbledore replied warmly. He smiled weakly; he knew he had an opportunity to know his parents.

"I know professor" Harry replied.

They walked softly over to the fireplace.

"One last thing" Dumbledore making them turn before taking a hold of the powder.

"It is important that no one else knows that you're here, other than the ones that are trusted" Dumbledor said looking at all three of them seriously but most importantly to James and Lily, his facial expressions of pure seriousness.

"These times we face are dire, and the information of your presences in this time zone can prove to be ill," he said gravely.

"Take the precautions to be keep Harry out of the eye of the public and among those that love him" Dumbledore finished.

"We will headmaster" Lily responded attentively with confidence, James agreeing as well.

"Now, good luck and will contact you with any news of the time turn"

"Thank you headmaster" Lily thanked him with a smile, James smiling, hints of worries behind his smile, behind his hazel cocky eyes.

"We better hurry now Sirius is watching our little one and god only knows what kind of trouble their stirring up" she said smiling and casting a glance at her son.

"Knowing Sirius a lot may have occurred" James added darkly.

It hit him, he was going to see Sirius now. He was going to see his godfather; he felt a jolt of happiness and a pang guilt wrapped around it. He could see the department of mysteries playing in his mind, him falling over the arch. _Don't think about it! _His mind demanded _he's alive! He's here. _

"You alright there?" James asked in a worried voice. Harry blinked only realizing that everyone's eyes were on him.

"Yeah" Harry answered with a brief smile.

"Well come on now, Sirius is waiting" James smiled and ruffled his sons Hair affectionately. Harry couldn't help but smile genuinely but the pang and guilt still remained in his heart. Lily took a step forward and picked up the dust in her hand.

"_Godric Hollow_" she said clearly and bright green fires erupted swallowing her up.

"You're next," James said quietly pushing towards the fire. Harry picked up the dust as he stood in the chimney.

"_Godric Hollow_!" he said loud and clearly tossing the dust down and being taking by the fire. For the second time in his life he felt the complete turn of nausea as the fires carried him to another place.


	5. Livid meetings

Thanks everyone! Disclaimer: I don't Own HP. But what do Own is My Hayden! and Evan! SO NA!

A/N: It's been awhile, and here it is! Chapt 5!

Thanks for the Reviews so far everyone! They're highly appreciated!

Kilikapel: I am glad you love it! When I was writing the fic I kept mentally reviewing everything in all 5 books. It struck me that in book 3 they talk about the whole going insane if their other self saw their other self. I had to incorporate that in here so it can be more canon but seeing how baby Harry is only three to four months oldit doesn't matter that much but it's only a safety precaution. lol.

Marquerida: I am looking forward to writing the Quiditch match out lol!

Thanks everyone! And I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**livid suprises**

"_Godric Hollow_!" he spoke loudly in a clear voice, tossing the dust down as the bright green fire swallowed him up. For the second time in his life he felt the complete turn of nausea as the fires carried him to another place. He soon stumbled out of the fireplace coughing. His coughing slowly subsided as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, his eyes scanning his surroundings.

He found himself in a beautiful living room. There were three couches at a fairly good distance of the color light brown surrounding a rectangle table, in the middle of them near the fireplace. Just across there were a few smaller tables that held a few lamps and photo frames.

Harry examined the photos as he walked from the fireplace to the back of the room to a specific small table that was filled with photo frames and other small devices. He examined them closely; there were photos of his parents, Sirius, Remus when they were young and in Hogwarts, his grandparents and even one of his aunt Petunia. He examined the photographs carefully; his eyes fell specifically on one photo he already had seen owned. it was the photo oof his parents wedding with his godfather. They looked so happy, he sighed to himself. He knew this was all going to change in a year. _Why were his parents the ones, why was he the one? Why couldn't it be someone else?_ He asked himself feeling the same pain in his chest. He tried to ignore it. _Don't think of it!_ He demanded himself mentally.

"Find the photos interesting? They have good stories behind them; especially that one to the left, France summer of 1978" A recognizable voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Harry froze; he turned around he knew that voice, he dreamt of that person every night. Gulping the knot in his throat, he turned fully around to stare right into the face of a young man, about twenty. He stood tall; slender with a t-shirt that read _Appleby Arrows_ with silver arrows that matched nicely with the pale blue background; and a pair of tight jeans on. His black hair fell down in wisps, to his neck and down his forehead. His gray eyes bore an expression of mischief as his handsome face was lit with happiness a smirk played on his lips.

It was his godfather, and he was alive. The image of him being hit by the spell and falling back over the veil played in his mind like an old black movie. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Sirius just starred at him with a half amused and quizzical expression with an arch eyebrow that served the expression well.

"Sirius!" Harry Finally rasped out. With such a force that almost knocked him off his feet Harry had his godfather in a clingy hug. Harry held on to him, holding back the tears that threatened to stain his cheeks once more. He was here! Alive! He's alive. The words _I am sorry! I am sorry! _Wanted to break through his throat and out his mouth but he held them back.

"Wow there pet!" Sirius said with a half back surprised laugh, responding to the hug for a few seconds and then letting go.

"Ah Harry, can't really breathe here" Sirius finally brokeout gasping a bit. Harry let him go in an instant. He felt slightly embarrassed and overwhelmed. Here before him stood the twenty year old version of his godfather, that never really had the chance to know him. He couldn't help but feel slightly pained with the fact that he didn't feel as happy to see him. _How could he_? He thought bitterly _I am his downfall_.

"You ok there pet?" Sirius asked unsurely this time his expression changed from quizzical to slight worry.

"Ah, yeah" Harry answered shrugging back his thoughts.

"I see you've found Sirius" came the voice of his mother from right behind him. He turned facing her. She stood with a smile on her features, her scarlet hair falling beautifully down her shoulders.

"Where's James?" Lily asked looking around a worried expression creeping in. Harry turned around. His father was right behind him when he left. He opened his mouth to speak when the fireplace turned green and James appeared. He stepped out of the fire place looking at the three of them.

"Sorry got caught up," he said shortly walking over to the rest of them. Lily gave him a quizzical look he shrugged it off. Harry looked between them curiously when at last Lily turned to him and Sirius.

"Dinner is ready in the kitchen, come on now Harry are you all right you look rather pale" Lily said in a slight worried voice placing an arm around her sons shoulder. She stirred him in the kitchen. He followed, into a beautiful spacious kitchen that had a table right in the middle for seven people. It was set for four this time. Plates floated in the air warmly as the food was placed on to the plates. Harry looked at the table, a thought struck him, where does he sit? The expression on his face must have been obvious.

"You're sitting here Harry" James said giving him a smile that was not entirely genuine. He took his seat, as did Sirius and James. His father sat next to him mother sat on his other side. Sirius sat on the chair next to James. Lily waved her wand the floating plates of food and spoons that served smashed potatoes and gravy slowly setting on the table.

He looked at his father and Sirius that already were gorging down their food almost in a hurried fashion. He picked up his own fork and dug in following the conversation between them. When a thought struck him.

"um where's…" he spoke quietly trailing off. The three of them looked at him. Sirius grinned.

"I already fed the little one, put him to sleep" Sirius smiled brightly and took another bite of his chicken.

"We've figured out how were going to do this" Lily said looking at Harry with the expression of such love a mother can give.

"Will be watching the little one up stairs individually while you spend time with each of us" she took a sip of her goblet.

"Tomorrow you'll be spending the beginning of the day with me and going through some old boxes" she finished taking a sip of her own goblet and smiling.

"And then Padfoot and I will come and retrieve you to play some quiditch, practice will be done by then and the place will be clear" James added in taking a sip of his goblet and a bite of his food.

"What position do you play in quiditch pronglet?" Sirius asked smiling brightly.

"I play seeker," Harry answered smiling.

"Seeker? Brilliant!" Sirius and James both applauded.

"Any good at it pet?" Sirius asked mockingly.

"Of course he is!" James interjected eyeing Sirius.

"I suppose will find out" Sirius remarked.

He felt light he was at a cross of being at home and unnoticed at the Dursleys a bi but with the people that acually cared about himt. The rest of night he spent watching Sirius and James talk of quiditch asking him questions at random that he answered quietly observing them. His mother joined in their conversations yet, turned and talked to Harry most of the remaining of it.

"Give it up Padfoot you know that Aidan is a good chaser as well but if we want to win the game we need to train more"

"Right, agreed Prongs but we can't all be over trained" Sirius responded thoughtfully as he took sip of his goblet.

"Agreed, but we need to be in good shape if were going to take on the Irish overall we need to be prepared if anything _odd_ happens" James responded rather seriously, shooting Sirius a characterizing glance.

"And we are prepared Prongs" Sirius responded.

"Ahem. it's alright" James answered shooting a small glance at Harry and back at Sirius as he did the same as we;;/

He couldn't help but feel slightly unwanted, Sirius and his father kept shooting him glances at random, suspicious ones that he was able to catch by the third time he found his mother coming to his own defense and glaring them daggers. She had stirred off that moment of awkwardness by bringing out the cake.

"Pretty soon you'll be meeting Remus and Peter but I am sure you know them already" Sirius said quietly taking a bite out off his pieace of chocolate cake lily had served after clearing all the other plates by magic.

"Ah, Padfoot Wormtail is off on a business trip with his department remember? We wont be able to get in contact with him" James said quickly as he finished his own piece of cake.

Harry jumped slightly at the name, Peter the man that would betray them, the man that would cause his godfather 13 years in Azkaban and him to remain parentless and trapped in private drive for 10 years. He felt anger surge in him, he opened his mouth to speak. But stopped himself, _you can't you're bond to the promise_. He sighed mental, taking a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Are you aright Harry?" James asked looking at him.

"Yeah" Harry found himself answering. He stood up; he had not noticed there attention was on him.

"Just tired" he said honestly looking around.

"Where am I sleeping?" He asked wanting to be on his own.

"Here Ill show you love" Lily said taking him from the arm and leading him out of the kitchen and upstairs. Reaching the top step she led him down a long hall. She opened the door into a beautiful large room. A bed lay down in the middle along with some l'amoires. The colors of the room were of scarlet and gold. They walked further in. Looking on to le amoire stood pictures of his family, his mum, dad and Sirius.

"Sirius Decorated" Lily answered simply smiling.

"It's great" he found himself replying with a frown on his features. He simply couldn't smile. Taking notice of this Lily turned in front of him.

"You have to understand, your father and Sirius love you," she said reading his mind like a mother would.

"They're just very skeptical about this situation, give them time and they will warm up" she smiled her emerald eyes lighting up. He couldn't help but smile slightly, for a first time in his life understood what they said of a mothers smile carrying off the worries of a child. Before he could say anything she had put her arms around him and held him close where he could feel the warmth of her body weight, all her love. He could feel it.

"Don't worry sweetie," she said smoothly letting him go.

"There some clothes in the drawers for you, Sirius took the liberty of getting you some things" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you" she said

"I love you mum," Harry said quietly feeling a tear in his eyes as she left the room. He opened the drawer and took the nightclothes out slipping out of his Hogwarts uniform and into them. He laid in bed, the warm love feeling lingering still about him hoping that it would keep him from dreaming nightmares this night. He had no intention of screaming bloody murder and having them think he's nutter, especially his own father. Before he could finish his thoughts he was off in a dream.

* * *

"I don't know Prongs, he's rather off" Sirius said quietly as he stretched on the couch. James sat on the couch across from him his gaze fell on the burning fire. His hazel eyes blazed like embers.

"I know," he answered. Turning his attention back on him. Sirius was now covered it by the veil of darkness, his eyes and facial features were the only ones lit by the light as he lay completely on the couch now his arms under his head.

"Did you see the way his expression changed when I mentioned wormtail?" he remarked sitting up a bit "As if he were about to a throw a fit". James continued to starre at him his worry lines protruding.

"I know, it's odd really odd" James chimed in a sad tone. Why was his son, so uncanny so..he couldn't put a word for it. He sighed.

"I spoke to Dumbledore about him, told him how I found it odd just" James trailed off looking at Sirius for some support in the decision he had made. Sirius cocked his brow in a slight surprise and then shrugged it off.

"What did he say?" he murmured.

"That I shouldn't worry and take advantage of this, and that he is my son" James replied in a thoughtful tone, looking skeptically at the fire, his stomach clenching slightly at the direction th conversation was heading in.

"He does have a point" Sirius murmured once more "but it's fine to ask, he is rather…" he trailed off in a yawn.

"I wonder what's happened" James remarked slowly "He doesn't seem like my s" but before he could finish his sentence light feet planted themselves in the middle of the room.

"You're unbelievable! Both of you!" Lily said in a low tone, each word shaking with anger. Her one hand was placed firmly on her hip as her other hand held her wand shaking furiously. Her emerald eyes blazed furiously her scarlet hair adding to the action.

Sirius bolted up into a sitting position his face blank hinting ever so slightly that there was some fear hidden behind the expression. James made a motion to stand but thought better of it with one glance at her wand, that was held in such a clutch that shook in a raging manner,

"**Your** _son!_ **Your** _Godson!_" she said sending Sirius such an angry glare with a swift glance between the two.

"His laying in bed wondering why his father and godfather is acting so callous! So uncaring towards him! And you two are here questioning his identity! Even asking Dumbledore!"

"Lily please I—" James began to say weakly.

"Don't lily me James!" she pointed her wand at him her eyes narrowing angrily, deep in them it looked as if a continuous explosion was taking place, tints of her emerald beauties darkening and lighting with each emphasized word.

"He's your son for gods sake! _Your son_! Your flesh! He feels just as awkward as you are! Even worse you insensitive twig!" her tone became higher by the second.

"Lily we were jus—"Sirius tried to say quickly, holding out his hands in a expressive manner his eyes pleading her.

"You! The nerve you have!" Lily cut him off ignoring his look, shaking her wand in his direction now.

"You're _his_ _godfather_!** His godfather! **You should know better!Better! What am I talking about!" she laughed sarcastically. Both James and Sirius looked at each other gulping nervously "Your Sirius Black! You don't know any better than this" she pointed at James "twig!"

"You both should be ashamed of yourselves! _Your Son_ James is here able to spend time with _you_! _Us_!" her eyes narrowed her features contracting to a slightly frown "Have a chance to speak to him! And your philosopher here!" she pointed at Sirius furiously her lips curling as if she were holding back a few more swear words she would love to say "that contradicts himself!" she referred to Sirius words of supposed 'honest' comfort he gave last night "and your both treating him as if he's **some stranger**! I hope you're proud of yourselves!" she shook her wand.

"Lily I am sor—" James tried once more, now on his feet his face apologetic.

"No James!" Lily shut him up for the second time,

"Get it through your thick headed skull! That sixteen-year-old boy up there is your son! **_your son!_** And you broke his heart thinking otherwise!" she let a sigh escape her angered phase.

"Lily we" Sirius attempted, now on his feet, his eyes pleading once more.

"No Black! He's your godson! **_Your Godson_**!" she shook angrily once more turning her attention to both of them.

"You two better get your acts straight right now! Or god only knows what kind of images your son will be leaving with!"

"SORRY!" they both finally said in unison.

"My son is the one that you should be telling that to" she said coolly her voice coming down into a more conversational level. With swift movement she turned her back walking two steps before stopping. Turning her body slightly to look at them.

"I am going to_ my _bed," she added directing her gaze to James. With a swift turn she was on the staircase stomping up in a soft manner. The faint "De-silencio" escaped her lips as she held her wand to the halls and living room behind her and continued on up.

Both James and Sirius looked at each other, their faces pale from the ranting threats.

"I am sorry mate, Lils right" Sirius sighed. Rubbing his temples he thought, _how could I accuse my own godson of such things? My godson. _

"Yeah she is" James agreed with a sigh. He ruffled his black disheveled hair tiredly, feeling completely horrible, _my own son_ my own child. He needed to stop this, his own son was here and he had to be there for him. He had to be happy, despite the suffering the wizarding world was feeling. He was just twenty with more worries than a twenty year old should have. But he had to become contend stay strong he had his boy, his little one and his older one.

"Sorry, Harry, Ill make it up, were idiots" James found himself saying out loud.

"We are" Sirius agreed.

They remained tacit for a few more moments; the fires rambunctious sparkswere the only source of sound other than they're light breathing. Finally the silence was broken.

"Well prongs looks to me like you're out of bed for the night, you welcome at my flat" His smile turned into a smirk after a moment.

"OH shove it Padfoot!" James snapped in an irritated manner, he wasn't in the mood for joking yet he appreciated the attempt, letting his hazel eyes sparkle.

"Night, Jamesie, will make it up it to him" Sirius said seriously before apparating with a _Pop_.

"I will" James muttered, fluffing up the pillows on the couch. Stretching his arms, he flopped on the couch taking a pillow in his arms. He starred at the ceiling with a determined gaze. Swearing he would make it up once morning would come.


	6. Memories and Bonding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, Wonderful Jo Rowling does.

A/N: Alright! I finally posted! Sorry it's taken so long! But I was actually really lazy, and always had to do HW when ever I felt like I needed to write and post this up. But it's here now! I would like to _WARN_ You that my Beta has not gotten a chance to check this chapter for errors, he's busy with TBC and I felt that you guys needed this. So please forgive my many grammatical errors. Another thing I am really excited about HBP! WOOT! Cheers jumps up an down waving a "_I want my book!_" banner But I fear that my ideas will change for this fic after that. I _don't_ think Ill discontinue it. But I am hoping that maybe just maybe I can squeeze the last few chapters that are left before the book is out. I have well four or three chapters left not that sure. So! Give me some feedback and encouragement! lol! I sure as hell need it! While I am at it I would love to encourage you all to go and read my Sirius Fic and review! Please! lol. I am in the same situation with that fic as well with HBP coming out but need some more feed back on it. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think about it!

_Kilikapele_: Thank you! Sorry it's taken me so long! And I loved the hug part too! I needed to write it in lol! And the philosopher part, I remember reading on Rowling site her saying that Sirius was like when he was older, it totally helped me with the characterization of him.

_Marguerida_:Thank you! And you're correct on everything you've said. It wouldn't be as dangerous as I have made it sound but it would be really weird as well and I am just trying to avoid that.

_kokomocalifornia_: I really need to get started on the Quiditch scene now don't I? lol And thank you! I have been thinking and planning these scenes mentally for ages now.

_Von_: Here it is! Hope you like!

_minnie-mae_: I am glad you like it! And I am also glad it sounds slightly original! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

_Memories and Bonding _

Awaken early from another sleepless night; Harry had taken the liberty to ignore the reoccurring dream that infuriated his scar to prickle irritably. He distracted himself by examining his newly found room and to embark on the search for some clothing.

Having searched in through his wardrobe that was now bewitched to flash colors of the English quiditch team. He grinned to himself picking out a t-shirt that read England around it and had the names of other world teams stitched in crazy fonts along with the team colors. He picked out a pair of tight looking jeans, looking at them rather skeptically. Shrugging to himself he stepped into the bathroom, slipping into his newfound clothes.

He looked at himself in the mirror, after splashing his face a few more times with water. His black hair was disheveled in odder angles from his sleeping positions now. His scar was a tad pinkish than usual, which he rubbed it once more. His eyes were the same old emerald like his mothers; only with of elation and the grieving he still felt for his fallen Godfather.

Looking around the bathroom that was remarkably slightly comparable to the Prefects bathroom at Hogwarts only a smaller size. He found a small note on the sink the scribbled word in black ink "Tap". He cocked his brow at this looking into the mirror. Taking out his wand that he had hitched in his pocket close at hand, he tapped the sink. He shot a glance at the note once more taking notice another scribbled writing under it reading, "Mirror". Just realizing what it meant he snorted to himself, laying down his wand.

He tapped the mirror with his wand and instantly the view changed, like magic so to speak. He could see a full on version of himself now. He examined his mirror image closely finding himself rather fond of his newly found tee shirt that stuck loosely ever so slightly around his torso. For the first time he noticed the outlines of a built he bore that was from quiditch training. The jeans however stuck to his skin, not tight enough to cut off the circulation of blood but also not less tight to let more blood flow. He cringed at this, one thing about time travel you never what fashion the era was stuck with at the time.

Done with his self-scrutiny he tapped the mirror once more with his wand having it return to original view. He walked out after another glance. Starring around the room he looked at his bed where his Hogwarts uniform laid. There was nothing else for him to do. No feeding of Hedwing, or books to set away like he would in private drive.

He signed, his stomach grumbling. He found himself surprised, he didn't really consider eating tell now. Opening the door of his room, he stepped out on the hall and shut it quietly. He crept to the stairs gingerly stepping down each step making sure no creaking was audible. All he needed now was to wake up anyone.

He made his way into the kitchen not taking notice of the figure laying on the couch with a pensive expression.

He looked through the refrigerator finding a gallon of milk and a plate of cookies. Barely even touching anything, both the plate and milk floated up. He blinked, grinning cheekily, as the plate of cookies and milk floated away from him. Following them with his eyes he turned his body and watched them stop and land on the table softly.

"Cookies for breakfast?"

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Harry turned his gaze to his dad that had now stepped forward in the middle of the kitchen. His hair was more unkempt than usual, his clothes the same from last night creased. He scrutinized his expression, taking notice of the playfulness behind his inquisitive smile, and the slight hidden worry and penance his body language hinted towards.

"It just floated" he answered dumbly, his shock having faded and a bolt of anxiety having dropped in his stomach. He couldn't help it, the messages he sent to him last night with the odd glances gave him the deep expression that he wasn't what he expected him to be.

James sighed taking a few more steps forward stopping in front of him.

"Harry, I am sorry about last night" he spoke quietly and truthfully his hazel eyes shining.

"It's ok dad" he gulped in response. It still felt weird, and he couldn't help but feel a cold anxiety shoot through his body into his stomach.

"No son, it's not alright" he responded. It sounded even weird to him. He stood twenty years old with a one year old in bed, a rather apprehensive father having a chat with his sixteen-year-old son.

"It's just now a days, you can't really be sure" James responded difficulty not able to express his emotions clearly.

"I—I know" Harry rasped his face dropping into a frown he could not hide.

"I don't mean it like that Harry!" James said quickly mentally slapping himself for his lack of expressing his thoughts clearly.

"I just mean, your mum and I have probably told you already what it has been like when we were this age," commented shortly watching him closely.

"Ye-ah dad" Harry gulped suppressing a frown along with the urge of telling him every thing. He could change it all, he could save them, but he can't. _I can't_. This was too painful for him. He couldn't just sit there and let this happen. He opened his mouth but couldn't speak. But what could he tell him? Everything! That he dies, his mum dies and Sirius spends thirteen years of enslavement in Azkaban and Remus spends thirteen years of loneness bouncing from one job to another just because he's a werewolf. _The lone marauder he would eventually be_. He promised Dumbledore he wouldn't say a thing. _Sod it! I am going to find a way_ he mentally thought, clenching his fists. His emotions turning from pain to anger and now only converted to pure determination.

"Harry?" James questioned with a worried expression. He could sense the inner battle of emotions taking place in his own son; He only wished he knew exactly what he was battling; he had a vague idea of it though. _Bloody stop it Prongs!_

"It's alright Dad, I understand" Harry shrugged it off quickly smiling weakly.

Before James could respond a _Pop_ reverberated in the room. They both turned their heads and attention to the direction of the person that apparated.

"Come on Prongs, we need to be going, unless you fancy our heads bitten off for being late, by Moore" Sirius said rather hurriedly. He stood tall as usual with the same handsome light, there slight tints of shadows under his eyes that seemed to hide whenever he grinned or smirked.

"Right, let me change into some clothes" James answered quickly; he flashed Harry a small smile as he hurried out of the room and up the stairs. Harry was left there standing with Sirius.

"Alright there pet?" Sirius asked him cocking his brow in a questionnaire manner. Harry snapped out of his gaze.

"Yeah" he responded quietly not sure how else to react to his Godfather. Sirius swayed on his heels for a few moments, the gaze on his face giving off the essence that he was debating something deeply.

"Look, Harry I am sorry" he finally got out. Harry looked at him taking at back a bit. He opened his mouth to open but was caught off rapidly.

"I am your godfather and there's no excuse, I am sorry" he finished off lamely looking truly apologetic. Harry sighed mentally.

"It's alright Sirius," he said smiling weakly_. I should be the one apologizing not you damnit! _He thought irritated by this; he could feel all the guilt swarming in the pits of his stomach. he couldn't take this, he needed to do something say something anything but just let this carry on! He opened his mouth quickly.

"Sirius wait there's—"

"Padfoot you bloody pillock! Next time you borrow my quiditch trousers I really would like it if you washed them! They're bloody muddy!" James echoed angrily as he re-entered the kitchen now finally dressed in some jeans and a red t-shirt, his hair was now less unkempt than before. His face was contorted with annoyance as he shoved the held trousers in Sirius face.

"Sorry Mate, but I was preoccupied at the time, on Auror duty, I didn't have time to wash them" He responded distractedly as he focused his attention back to Harry.

"You were saying" he encouraged him lightly, looking at him curiously.

"Nothing" Harry shrugged it off. _I am defiantly drowning now_ he thought angrily to himself. _In a sea of guilt _he sighed deeply. Both men were watching him curiously with slight worry.

"I am alright," Harry snapped, making them jump just a bit.

"Well, pet you defiantly have Lily's temper" Sirius chimed with a smirk.

"And Moore will defiantly have a fit if we don't get going" James reminded him quietly as he smiled at his son.

"rightio" Sirius responded.

"Harry, we'll get you later on today for some quiditch" James said quietly.

"Alright dad" he responded with a nod of his head. The two of them smiled before apparating out.

He sighed, _damnit! I can't do this I won't be able to but I have to_ he thought as he sat down in the kitchen chair holding up his head tiredly. He wanted to tell them, he felt the over bearing weight on his chest, on his shoulders crushing him. _I can't and I have to deal with that either way_, he sighed once more.

"I think you're a little too pensive for this time in the morning" A soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned his head to find his mum walking in. Her scarlet hair was kept up today, with a strands falling down her face. She wore some old pair of jeans, and a white tee shirt.

"Morning mum" he said quietly smiling weakly. Lily smiled back as she ruffled his hair fondle, she pulled up the chair next to him and sat down as she held her wand in one hand.

"If you need to talk about anything, I am here" She said gently.

"Accio mug" she said a mug filled with coffee floated over to her side. She took a sip from her mug before placing it on the table once more.

"Thanks Mum" he responded with another weak smile _but this is something that you or anyone can't help me with_.

She sighed mentally to herself, she knew something was bothering him but she knew she could not press him on the matter, unless he wanted to talk and chances were it was something they aren't suppose to know. Snapping out of her own thoughts she tapped her wand accioed some biscuits.

"Not much of a healthy breakfast, but it will do" she said grinning at him.

"When we moved here we left some boxes of old things up in the attic, you're going to help me go through them today" she stood up munching on her biscuit.

"Okay" Harry responded standing as well when a thought struck him.

"What about erm…well my-myself" He asked unsurely nodding his head to the stairs indicating to the upstairs where his younger version of himself slept.

"Fast asleep, wont be up for awhile and Remus will come and watch him while we work" she smiled brightly. She left carried her mug of coffee with her as she motioned for him to follow. Harry stood up from his chair and pushed it in before following his mother out of the kitchen into the living room.

"Remus will be here soon enough," she said quietly as she set her mug on the counter of a table.

She began picking at the pillows on the couch fixing them briefly.

"Erm, need help?" Harry asked unsurely as he approached.

"Oh, no I am finished" she said turning from the pillows she straightened out on the couch that James had previously spent the night on.

Pop 

The sound of an apparition echoed through the room. Harry turned to find a man standing right in front of him that he knew. The man in front of them was a fairly tall dressed in wizard robes that appeared to be slightly tattered, he sported a pair of worn out jeans and a gray sweater under them appearing as if he were a muggle guised as a wizard. His hair shined lightly brown in the light of the living room fire, the gray hair that seemed to be appearing briefly around sparkled in contrast to the brown almost like silver powder.

He approached them smiling an exhausted smile, but with fair amount of good scrutiny there were dark circles that stretched and became even more visible under his eyes as he grinned.

"Sorry I am late" he apologizes briefly before his eyes lay on Harry. His eyes widened as he smiled.

"My god, you're an exact replica of James" He spoke in an awed voice.

"He is" Lily agreed smiling.

"Thanks Remus" Harry responded unsurely. He couldn't help but crack a smile at this. He looked so young, younger than he looked now and he was happy despite the rising of the Dark lord. Most importantly he was happy, and Harry knew this. He sighed mentally to himself _he doesn't know what will happen _he thought to himself gravely as he tried to shake the thought from himself.

"Sorry there, I dare say you must get that a lot" Remus responded still smiling.

"Yeah, you can say that" Harry responded absent-minded as the memories of the time Remus and Sirius meet him raveled in his mind, their expressions their claims of how he looked exactly like James except for the eyes.

"The little one is still sleeping Remus, but he will be up soon, if you need anything Harry and I will be in the attic cleaning out the boxes and organizing them" Lily broke the silence as she laid her hand gently on Harry's shoulder.

"All right Lily, Harry" he smiled.

"While you're at it, you should take a nap, you look worn and I wont tolerate it if I hear from Kate and Sirius that you're falling asleep at the end of the meetings" she said furrowing her brow in a worrying manner as she gazed at him.

"I am alright Lily, don't worry about me" Remus responded slowly stifling a yawn at that same moment.

"You know where the guest room is, and Harry wont be up for a few more hours, now come or I will curse you Remus and you know very well that I always follow through with my statements" Lily responded haughtily grinning presumptuously like her 7th grade headgirl self.

"Miss Evans former Headgirl of Hogwarts threatens a former student with a curse? It's quite possible that McGonagall can still revoke your badge Lily," he teased sweetly smiling as he followed her and Harry ups the stairs. Harry watched them intently as he followed their conversation; it was just incredibly new for him. He never knew his mother and never knew Remus and her had this type of friendship.

"Sleep well Remus" Lily said touching his shoulder before he went into the guest room. He stifled a yawn smiling at the both of them as he closed the door.

"Up here" Lily steered Harry to the end of the hall where another pair of stairs followed. They ascended up the stairs coming to a stop in front of a door. Slowly Lily opened it and they both entered.

The attic was a spacious room nothing compared to the rest of the house. The wooden floors sparkled with little traces of dust as the boxes that Lily had mentioned they would be sorting were well organized and staked on each other in the corners of the room. In the middle of the room was a couch and a rocking chair that rocked on it's own, most likely bewitched Harry thought to himself with awe.

"Here are the boxes," Lily said smiling as she had already made her way over to them picking up the top one and setting it down. Harry made his way over and helped her with the next one. Once they had set the boxes all down, it totaled twelve.

"Were going to need our wands for this" Lily said her wand ready at hand.

"God only knows how many trick bags and pranks James and Sirius have left in them" she shook her head with a sigh at the thought. Harry couldn't help but smile a bit to this. He took out his wand.

"Should we start with this box?" he asked looking at the one closest to their feet.

"Yes, lets do" she said slowly lifting her wand and opening the box cautiously. The box came to reveal a pair of glimmering objects, one that was a pendant shaped, as a horse encircled with a heart, under the necklace was there were a few books staked up.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously looking at the pendant that appeared to be very old but had not lost its golden glimmer. Taking a hold of it Lily smiled a nostalgia smile.

"Your great grandmother gave this to me in my third year" she said quietly smiling. She handed him to him. Harry looked at the pendant; it was carved with such precision every mark came together interweaving with another line to form every part of it, it made it more united more complete. The eyes sparkled strangely a light blue.

"Your Great grandmother and I were really close. During Christmas break we were spending the day together when she gave me the pendant as an early gift. It was a gift passed down from her mother and she wanted me to have it now, "you're a young woman now Lily darling, and this is something that had when I was a little girl" she said" The tears that she controlled sparkled in her emerald orbs.

"Here" she said and took a hold of the pendant in Harry hand, she opened it, inside was a picture of a young girl an elder woman. Harry knew this was his mother, and his grandmother. The picture was old by the texture of coloring and a muggle photograph.

"I haven't seen it since we began our move here" She smiled; she looked back into the box.

"And these, Oh, these are old photo albums" she said with a sense of excitement. She lifted out one of the leather bond albums. She sat on the floor, cross-legged the album on balanced on her knees. She wore an inviting smile. Harry moved closer next to her sitting cross-legged Indian style as well, gazing at the photo album. Lily opened it, the first page was blank and yellow with the years pressed into it. She flipped to the next page over, and there in the next yellow page in beautiful cursive writing was written.

_**Les jeunes et Le vieux**_

She turned to the next page that was filled with pictures vibrant pictures, old pictures. They were all wizarding photos. The first one was of his mother; he was so sure. She was in her Hogwarts uniform with two other girls that posed right next two her. She stood with her arms crossed in the middle, on herright side stood a girl with long blond hair smiling amysterious smile and on her left side stood another girl with long dark hair smiling a rather sarcastic smile, apparently she didn't like photos.

"I was sixteen at the time," Lily answered, smiling fondly as she gazed the photo with nostalgia.

"Her there with the blond hair was my friend Gwen, and the other girl here is Amelia We were very close in school" she said with a small sigh. Harry glanced from her and back to the photos, it reminded him of his own photos with Ron and Hermione he had in his own leather bond album. Lily turned to the next page.

"Do you still see them?" Harry asked her curiously as he starred at a new photo one of Sirius and James. Sirius had his arms crossed across his chest, wearing his devilish smile, James stood next to him back to back his own arms crossed across his chest, smilinga presumptioussmile his hazel eyes glimmering against the lenses of his glasses that fell down his nose in a mellowed manner.

"Yes, I do occasionally see them, but with everything that's happening we don't see each other as much as we did" she said darkly, she looked back at him and smiled as she looked at the photo he was starring at.

"This was taken the summer before seventh year, I believe your grandmother took it" she smiled. And then she turned the page not before Harry glanced at a few more photos of Lily on her own and Sirius and James smiling brightly carefree, making arses out of themselves.

"Whose that?" Harry asked surprisingly his eyes falling on the photo on the next page. It was of Remus and a woman. He had his arms just around her smiling a brilliant smile, a smile of blithe. The woman was smiling as well, her blue eyes shining; her ash-brown hair fell in soft curls framing her face in a beautiful way. She wore a long gown of white that the wind blew. Remus wore a long a vested sweater his own light brown hair falling in wisps in front of his face. They were both standing on the edge of some cliff, the wind caressing them. Their smiles just a remarkably care free.

"That is Kate" Lily answered simply with a smile "Remus and Kate have been going out since sixth year at Hogwarts".

"I-I didn't know that" He responded weakly. This was a complete shock to him he never thought of Remus was romantic interest. What strike him even more now is, where was this Kate now that Remus was alone, the last Marauder. All because of Peter, all because of Peter innocent lives would be destroyed. He felt a bolt of anger drop in his stomach _Stop! Don't think about it! You can't Do any—But I can NO! Stop _he thought to himself shaking his head.

Lily frowned. She turned to the next page. Harry looked up to her, swallowing the slight lump that came and went more recently than usual. He looked on the next page, as they both remained tacit. And there it was, he starred at the newest picture, a faint smile was forming on his face.

"What?" he questioned the smile still growing. Lily's eyes glimmered at this, hiding her own grin.

"This was Amelia's revenge on Sirius," She answered with a hint of laugh in her voice. A rather miffed looking Sirius starred back at him, as his hair was longer and plaited in braids, his lashes were long and big resembling those of an American beauty Queen. His cheeks shared a dab of pink, as his lips were painted a fiery red. His eyelids sparkled of green.

"What did he---" But Harry never had time to finish his question for a surge of laughter burst out of him. He held his stomach laughing, as the Sirius in the photo glowered, expressing his anger with a few unfriendly hand gestures.

"She transfigured his hair to grow long and placed a sticking charm on the cosmetics so he wouldn't be able to wash it off, after we helped her feed him a sleeping potion" Lily answered laughing herself. Harry's eye widened in astonishment as he laughed, mirth he hadn't felt since the day His godfather had gone. It was a dramatic irony he thought in his most psychological side how the one thing that caused him such pain, remorse, brought him into complete hysterical laughter at this very moment. _I can change--- I am Sorr---OH lord His eyelashes are sparkling blue!_ He battled himself mentally for a moment, his laughter winning for once.

"Sleeping potion?" He was able to gasp out as he clutched his sides laughing.

"Oh yes" Lily answered with vindication suppressing her laughter just enough to speak clearly "James only received a slight punishment for this" Lily turned the page. What Harry saw next brought tears of mirth to his eyes as her gasped for air. James stood rather flustered; his glasses shaped as the ones the old woman across private drive wore. They were larger rectangle shaped, the rims were a clear pink color, with jewels shaped as hearts and flowers at the sides. The glass itself was of a rouge color and flashed every three seconds messages such as

"_Granny always knows best"_

"_At your service, ready to kiss any boo boos_"

He couldn't possibly breathe; he lay on his back laughing. He hadn't seen any pictures of his father other than the ones Hagrid gave him; yet again he had never seen his father up this close before. His sides ached. Lily watched him smiling and laughing, tears forming in her eyes. She forced herself to ignore the feeling of foreboding in her stomach, and enjoyed this moment.

"Remus" He gasped out as he brought himself up from the floor, still laughing.

"Oh No, Mr. Prefect would never do such a thing, he was rather more intelligent than those two idiots" she wrinkled her nose and smiled "to knick women's lingerie s, especially the Gryffindors' seventh years girls and disperse it among the gambling boys. No, Remus had much more of a sense than toparticipate in such an act" she finished with a mock smile.

"That's-What-they did" he got out quickly between gasps for air. They never told him that story, he never knew of this prank in particular, he could see why now.

"Oh yes, they were bright students but lacked common sense especially Sirius" Lily responded in a matter of fact voice that resembled Hermione's. His laughter slowly subsided as well as his smile, it was faint once more as he was reminded of what would to come. All because of Sirius rashness, all because of his own rashness.

"They were brilliantly narked about this but they still strutted around the halls despite the way they looked" she said with a reminiscing smile.

"Although it took Remus and James some time to convince Sirius" She laughed at this. He grinned, he could see it Sirius arms crossed across his chest his eyes bulging mad, his father and Remus trying to convince him the eyeliner actually matched his shirt and they plaited hair wasn't that bad, it only made him look like an exotic show girl, the only thing he was missing was the skirt and the hat.

"He probably almost cursed them" he remarked lost in the image laughing.

"In fact he did" Lily responded smiling and laughing. They remained grinning at each other, thinking. They regrouped; lily turned the next page as Harry inched back to his original position looking at the photos with eager eyes. They turned a few more pages of pictures of Kate and Remus, and some of Sirius and Gwen.

"Gwen and Sirius?" Harry questioned eyeing the photo of Gwen riding Sirius motorbike while Sirius held on to her waist and helped her move the thing.

"They had clashing personalities, but her rebellion and sense of adventure matched his" she finished. She turned the next page, of more photos of the three couples together. Pretty soon they were done with this photo album. Lily set it aside. She picked up the next one that was a teal color album. She opened it; the pages were slightly yellow on the edges, but neither the less it was pretty new. She turned to the first page, to the first photo that was of Harry when he was a little baby. His emerald orbs sparkled as he smiled as James held him tightly to his chest smiling, the bags under his eyes not so visible. He kept grinning and looking at baby Harry with pure love.

"This was after you were born, a few weeks later" She said quietly smiling

"Your father was rather tired, Auror duties were taking a toil, still are" she sighed slightly at this. He nodded, swallowing the lump. The next photos were of him and Lily together and as the pages went there were photos of him their arms or playing with some magical items. She turned to another photo his eyes falling on a photo of him and Sirius asleep; he felt the lump in his throat resurfacing. Lily frowned as she scrutinized his expression, the logging look of something tearing him apart, she wanted to ask him, to make his fear go away but couldn't. Instead she put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close, embracing him.

Harry looked up at her, feeling the warmth of her body against his, another hug from his mother; he knew he would cherish these. In a distant memory he couldfeel thesame arms around him, he could feel other pair of arms stronger ones holding him close and a different set of strong arms as well. She fondled his hair as she set the album on the floor, and held him close, her son.

"That photo" she broke the silence "was of when Sirius first decided to baby sit you, your father and I hadn't gone out for some time now and he volunteered, little did he know what he was in for" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. They had broken apart, but she still ruffled his hair fondly and smiled as she spoke.

"What happened?" he asked a faint smile breaking on his face.

"You tired him out, I warned him that you were quiet a handful but he insisted that Filch was a handful and that he would be able to take care of you" she paused grinning "He was wrong, when we came home we pound powder and broken eggs all over the kitchen floor and baby clothes everywhere. We rushed upstairs after Sirius didn't answer, and we found him asleep on the floor you tapping his head with his wand, his hair turning into different shades of colors" she laughed a musical laugh of sweetness.

"When he woke up he helped clean up and insisted he put you to bed, it was his job as your Godfather as he put it, and he ended up falling asleep" she sighed with a smile. She glanced at her watch.

"Four hours" she echoed "time surely goes by when you're having fun" she said. Harry nodded getting up and stretching.

"I say were about done up here" she took out her wand and placed a charm on the albums, all the albums staked on top of each other, except for one that floated in the air. She took a hold of it.

"There are a few photos we can go through downstairs, I think Remus might be needing some help you can be quiet a handful" she smiled winking.

"Besides, I think you might want to talk to him" she added slowly as she dusted herself off.

"I think I might need to" Harry said slowly himself, his heart sunk as he thought of Remus and how his life would be in sixteen years from now how his own life would be. _Don't think about it! _He commanded himself mentally as his stomach churned with anxiety. He tried to push it away as he walked down the stairs.

"He can give you the details of the other mischief your father and them caused, I am vaguely aware of something they attempted on Filch the caretaker once" she said thinking, as they stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"Something to do with muggle hair dye" she said shaking her head. Harry cracked a grin here, suppressing his worries long enough to realize what his mother was doing.

"Thanks mum" he said looking at her with the same smile. It was his mum! His mum.

"You don't need to thank me," she said gently. And with that they walked down the hall, Lily telling him more of the famous muggle dye trick involving charms and a very angry Professor Mcgongal in the wee hours of the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I Don't own HP. If I did I would be a very rich person.

_Credit_: I would like to Credit to authors that inspired Kate and the Grandma Evans in the last chapter. TiniTinuviel from "I know I am not sleeping" and Bella from "Following the Natural Curves" from fiction Alley. Check them out!

A/N: Woah! First off I am So sorry its taken me this long to update! Originally I was going to update this chapter after HBP, but I got really lazy and un-inspired, plus school has taken all my time from writing any fiction. But here it is! I finally finished the chapter and I have to say I am not as much satisfied with it as I was when I first wrote it. After reading HBP and Harry's quick recovery from angst vile and of course the lack of Sirius tears , The voice I was writing from, for this story vanished. That of course will explain the really Canon Harry for this story in the first half and the more self-preserved calm, Harry at the ending. But I think I might be getting back, as slow as a process it is. I am not abandoning this fic, this story will be complete; why should I leave it? We've come so far. Anyways, yet again sorry you guys! Hope you like the chapter! Let me know what you think with a review! feel free to PM if you wish!

Also fair warning!My beta is on vacation so he has not went throughthis; I however went through it and tried tocatch any grammar errors, so don't be too upset if you find any, Sorry in advance! No on with the Quiditch!

_Von_: I am glad you like it so far! I can honestly say I love writing the 'wrestling with himself' Harry it's fun! Lol! I know exactly what you mean with the little Wormtail and tension around him.. .but honestly I think Harry would possibly murder him if he was in the same room as his. Wormtail of course making an appearance in here, at least I don't have anything like that planned who knows though?

_Kokomocalifornia_: Yup! It gets even better in this chapty! Hope you like!

_Marquireda_: As you wished Qudditch is at last here! Lol! Hope you enjoy it!

_Kilikapele_: thanks! I am glad you felt it was in Canon that makes me grin! I am glad I am doing something right hopefully this chapter will be the same Crosses fingers .

_RemusLupinIsMine_: I am SO sorry it's taken me this long to update: ( but it's here now! I know exactly what you mean with the typos! I am sorry about that, But I've rechecked this one and hopefully I've managed to get most of them. I hope you like it!

_Emmamme:_ I am glad you reviewed! Lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_Latisha C_: Glad you liked it!

_Meforyou_: As you wish! I know it's later though ;

_Never Odd Or even:_ I am glad you like it! Here's the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_"Quiditch and Melancholy"_

Sandwiches were staked neatly around the plate that Lily had placed on the living room table. They were half triangles filled with a nice green lettuce, juicy dripping tomatoes, and a combination of ham and cheese. Harry picked one up, his stomachs grumbling stopping after taking a bite. He was famished from all the laughter he'd spent doing for the past hours and for the lack of a good nights sleep he'd been receiving for the past months. He took another grateful bite out of his second sandwich, the grumbling in his stomach subsiding. Lily had gone up to check on his baby self and Remus was getting the rest of lunch.

"Save some room for desert" Remus commented as he directed his wand to three mugs filled with juice on to the table. He seated himself right across from Harry scrutinizing him, a mixture of a smile and a frown clearly on his features. Harry looked up at him having finished his sandwich and picked up his mug, taking a sip of what seemed to be water. He set it down once more looking over at Remus that took a bite of his own sandwich now.

He examined him closely; he looked refreshed more energized than he did before. Apparently a goods night sleep did the trick, _a shame it doesn't work for me_ Harry thought bitterly. He glanced back at Remus before focusing his attention on the water. He had just spent a wonderful morning listening to stories of his father as well as looking at old photographs with his own mum. His stomach muscles ached from the pure mirthful laughter he had engaged in, but the feeling slowly passed away, he was not at all exulting. Once his mind settled down, realization hit him. He would be back in his own time in a few days; _I have to do something_ he thought to himself.

Remus watched his logging gaze into the goblet as if the liquid had an answer to his tormenting question. He recognized that expression, he only had a vague feeling of what this could possibly mean, yet there were sorts of possible scenarios that ran through his mind; Events that he forbade himself not to stay upon too long.

"So Harry are you enjoying your classes up at Hogwarts?" He asked smiling, breaking the long silence between them. Harry snapped out of his trans and looked up at him.

"Erm—I suppose so" He answered listening to the sarcastic response his mind had automatically spit up _If you mean by Trelawney's constant death predictions and Snape taking points for just breathing than, No_. He was sure answer like that would only get him a peculiar glance along with a couple of more problems to add to the recent ones. Remus starred at him unsurely for a moment before shrugging it off to the back of his mind.

"Enjoy your years at Hogwarts, I surely miss mine" Remus responded with nostalgia smile. Harry sighed underneath his breath_, If only you knew, He can_ said another voice in his head. He released his suppressed breath focusing his gaze on the floor. His appetite was gone now. He was Sitting here with his soon to be former professor, the only adult he could trust, rely on and go to now after S—DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT!

"I understand you're in a complex situation and there's no possible way you can confide in us with what's going, but please take into consideration that there's someone to talk to if not now" Remus said quietly looking at Harry with pure seriousness, the same expression he would often use once he aged and meet Harry once more.

Harry snapped his head up at him feeling a bolt of frustration dropping into his stomach. He was right about one thing as usual he was in a difficult position, _'to speak or not to speak that is the question' _Hamlet once questioned himself. He had a choice, to speak and cause a chain of reaction of possibly even more horrible events to occur. There was no way he could discuss this matter with anyone here. Even with Dumbledore's warning and promise he had made Harry make, which he kept so far, His reaction to it now was _Sod it_. Ironically enough time was at its essence and his moral and paradoxical dilemma needed to be solved now before it was too late. Before he burst.

"You don't know half of it," He muttered with a sigh.

"You're right, I don't but you know the importance of everything, judge well," he stated wistfully. If Harry would have known better he would have sworn Remus's adult spirit from his time was channeling its self into this time. He swallowed the little saliva that formed in his mouth.

"I know what I can do, I know what I want to do" He spoke cryptically as possible his gaze on the younger Remus; His hands fisted to his side, his thumbs gripping the soft material on the cushions of the couch.

"Sometimes what we want to do isn't for the best" Remus measured his words carefully suppressing his own curiosity. He suppressed his need to know his conflict; to reassure himself.

For a moment they locked gaze with each other understanding, sensing it. Harry opened his mouth to speak, the sudden appearance of his mother stopping him.

"I was wondering why not a sound reached me upstairs" She remarked taking a seat on the couch, just between the two of them from across.

"I would have thought you would be telling Harry of the Hair dying experiment" she commented with a smile playing on her lips as she gazed at Remus.

"Right, almost forgot about that" Remus replied grinning weakly. He turned his gaze to Harry. Harry attempted to smile the pang in his throat growing the words the sentences in his mind the ones he needed to say. They were growing strong fighting against his will, almost defeating it, _almost there_. They wanted to be spread among the world; they needed to be there; the fight was growing stronger. One word after another was forming in his mind, slowly opening his mouth.

"Harry?" his mothers voice echoed through his mind, her worried face, turning blurring into the screams and pleading to leave her son alone. The word was forming his lungs were burning.

POP 

"Pronglet, time for Quiditch" echoed a warm rebellious voice through the room. Harry snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at his Godfather that was planted just in front of them his hair ruffled in all angles, his quiditch clothes creased and stained with perspiration. Somehow his Godfathers appearance eased him into controlling the wave of emotions that threatened to override him a second ago; the pang that was slowly killing him inwardly.

"Everything alright?" Sirius asked sharply, his eyes narrowed in a serious manner, his worry lines appearing.

"Yes" Lily broke the silence her own voice betraying her uncertainty. Sirius took a few steps forward glancing at Lily to Harry, vaguely aware of Remus presence.

"Fine" Harry let out glancing from his Godfather to his mum and Remus, while trying to keep a hold of the stress pressing close to another Chernobyl effect.

"Yes, Padfoot" Remus added standing up straighter. Sirius glanced at Harry before laying his gaze on Remus. An odd expression passed over his own features so quickly, before a smile formed.

"Ah Moony, have you been educating young Pronglet here?" he asked with hidden fierceness.

"Didn't get the chance" Remus responded smiling.

"However I did enlighten him of what women are capable of if you're an idiot enough to filch their lingerie" Lily cut in coolly, for the first time since Harry was here his mothers eyes were hallowed and cold towards his Godfather. Sirius slightly jumped physically as his eyes darted back to Lily, scrutinizing her almost reading her mind.

"Very, well" he answered coldly his face impassive.

"If I recall correctly James wasn't as dilatory or as accusing, when he was in that situation" Lily retorted frostily. They both locked eyes a wordless conversation taking place among the two. Harry watched them with pure keenness.

"I believe James is waiting and Harry here must be anticipating a good match now that you two are young and capable of playing a good game" Remus intervened smiling weakly in attempts to lighten the malicious atmosphere. He looked between Sirius and Lily. Sirius snapped out of his stare, forcing a smile, his lips curling. Opening his mouth to speak.

"This is safe?" Lily beat him to it, a worried expression-taking place of the cold one.

"Of course Lily, we are both Aurors and there have been some protection spells placed on the stadium, you don't have to worry" Sirius answered softly trying to comfort her. Lily sighed almost Mrs. Weasley like and turned to Harry. She smiled and embraced him tightly.

"Be careful, and have fun" she said quietly smiling at him as she let go.

"Harry, Do beat them" Remus winked at him smiling himself.

"Sure thing Remus" Harry responded smiling weakly back. He turned to Sirius that pulled him towards him towards the fireplace.

"Were going to use Floo , since you can't apparate pet" Sirius said as he picked up floo powder in his hand.

"Ill go in first, were heading for _Chamberlain Stadium_" Sirius said, then he stepped into the fire place and casting the floo powder and clearing stating

"Chamberlain Stadium!" Green erupted swallowing him . Harry picked the Floo Powder in his hand and walked right into the fireplace. Throwing the flood powder he yelled

"Chamberlain Stadium!" The green fire erupted around him, taking him into another place. It was the most nauseating ride yet; he felt as if he would vomit. He stumbled forward coughing as he tried to regain his balance feeling nauseous effects of the ride, the retch fighting its way up his throat.

"woah there pet!" Sirius said grabbing a hold of his shoulder and steadying him. the Coughing finally have subsided, he turned his gaze up to his godfathers concerned looking face.

"Thanks" he answered quietly the dizziness fading to his likeness. He examined the room around him, there was a table placed near a window where the sun was shining its brilliantly not failing to catch the dust that was falling. There were chairs placed around the table surrounded by old butter bear bottles and caps. Some were empty and some were filled with some contents left from what seemed to be the last game. Harry turned to examine the other half of the room when a man entered through the doors.

"You alright Harry?" James voice carried out from across the room as he hurried over, his brow furrowed with worry. He was dressed in white trousers that cricket riders wore and a scarlet and gold shirt that stuck to his torso. His black hair was even more disheveled than earlier, and his glassed fell close to the edge of his nose. He looked with worried hazels to his son, as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, Dad I am fine" Harry answered, feeling tired of the same question being posed to him each time he entered a room. However he managed to flash a weak smile, brushing his slight frustration off.

"Alright" James responded still watching him.

"Well, we don't have all day we have a game to play" Sirius interjected in a casual voice.

"Right" James said glancing at him "Harry, I have some clothes you can change into in the lockers, come on". With that they exited the room walking through the empty halls of the building. The halls seemed to be empty, he glanced into the many open doors they passed wondering where were people.

"The teams don't practice as much as they did with what's happening" James answered his UN asked question. Harry looked at him.

"Then how come you two are here playing Quiditch?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Well, we were part of the team but Auror duties are more important, but a nice game with our old mates occasionally is good" Sirius responded glancing at him as they moved down the stairs.

"Well here you are Harry" James said as they entered the locker rooms. James made his way over to the right; He pointed his wand to the locker taping it. He winked the door popping open; he pulled out a pair of cricket riders pants much to the same he was wearing and a black t-shirt.

"These should fit you" he nodded his head as he handed them to him.

"Will be outside" He added him and Sirius smiling as they moved outside of the room. Harry swiftly changed, his father was right they did fit him. He starred into the mirror the lockers ironically had. He found the shirt clinging to his torso in the friendliest way, as the pants were less tight than the jeans he was wearing before, he found this comforting. He stepped away from the mirror feeling a bolt of anxiety drop into his stomach, much to the same anxiety he usually felt before a quiditch game. He was actually going to play a game with his Godfather and Father; he couldn't help but feel slightly saddened at this. He shrugged those thoughts away as He walked out of the door, to the stadium.

His mouth dropped just a bit as he looked at the stadium it was much the same as the stadium he had been at during the Quiditch World Cup. There were hundred thousand seats, the stairs purple carpeted that leading to each individual seat, he noted as he glanced around awed. James flew down floating across from him.

"Your broom" he nodded his head to Harry's left where a broom stood leaned against the benches. Harry walked over and picked it up. He pulled one leg over the broom and lifted off high into the air. The cold winds caressed him; he felt the most wonderful sensation in the world, and he felt as if he were back where he belonged at last. All his troubles and worries had melted as the cold air pressed against him. He looped around the stadium a few times, testing out his temporary broom finding it less extravagate than his firebolt back home. He pulled up from a few dangerous dives flying next to James and Sirius that were starring at him with an expression of awe.

"Looks like he did scrape your quiditch skills prongs" Sirius remarked smirking at James.

"Of course he did Padfoot" James responded arrogantly smiling at Harry.

"How are we going to play?" Harry questioned as he looked between the two of them. He had done the math; there was one seeker, one beater (He assumed Sirius was a beater judging by the bat he held in his hands) and one chaser. They were only missing a keeper and two more chasers.

"I am going to play Seeker against you Harry" James answered promptly with a smile on his features, the impressed expression still evident on his face.

"While I, protect you two from a bludger" Sirius added.

"Bludgers? You're sure that's safe?" Harry asked skeptically remembering his second year encounter with the bludger, though that bludger was bewitched to take off his head from the beginning.

"You don't have to worry, he's played against more than two bludgers before" James commented glancing over at Sirius with a far away expression of someone remembering something that happened long ago.

"There will be only one bludger," Sirius added.

"Alright" Harry said. With that the three of them flew lower to the ground floating barely touching the grass.

"I'll set the snitch loose, as soon as it's loose the game has began, the bludger will be momentarily joining you so watch your heads and limbs gentlemen, seekers shake hands" Sirius said all professionally sounding almost like Madame Hooch. Harry shook James hand that smiled at him. Sirius approached the crate taking a hold of the golden snitch, he placed two fingers in his mouth whistling as he released the snitch from his hand and released the bludger mounting his broom with his bat at his side.

Harry pulled up into the air his mind focused on the hunt for the snitch now. The cool winds pressed against him as he looked determinedly through the sky. He could hear the sound of another flyer right behind him; he turned slightly finding his father right behind him smiling most characteristically. Harry grinned _this is something all right_. He pulled up even higher in the air feeling the elation and excitement grasping him. His eyes scanned the field for the sparkling little snitch.

"HEADS UP!"

Harry turned slightly, Sirius pulled into a dive right in front of him hitting the bludger away and swerving gracefully away from him, winking before doing so. Harry chuckled inwardly cracking a smile. He watched Sirius for a moment as he chased after the bludgers battling them out. There was a sense of determination on his face along with a reckless grin the same one he had come to know; the same one that he greeted him when he arrived to the department of mysterious.

"OI!" He felt a bludger pass over his head.

"Come on now Harry!" he father called grinning. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and began his hunt for the snitch once more. Althrough the game his father and him tailed one another while trying to catch the snitch. Each time one of them saw the snitch; both sped towards it and dove for it. For the first part the game was even Harry caught the snitch, making both James and Sirius grin with pride.

And there it was, they were up tied three on three. Just one more catch and Harry would prove to his father how he did in fact have his quiditch abilities (which James was already aware of). They faced each other, brows dripping with perspiration; their shirts clung to their bodies with sweat stains. Harry Grinned clutching the handle of his broom, as James smirked most mischievously. Sirius looked at the two of them holding the snitch tightly. He let it go after his three finger signal and all of them were off; Sirius off to fight against the bludgers protecting his future sixteen year old Godson and blood brother.

Harry pulled up high the winds pressing against him as he scanned the field with pure determination, looking for that golden sparkle. He needed to find it. This was his way of proving it. It was all up to this last game now. And there it was! He had spotted just at the other side of the field lolling about in the middle hoop. He quickly pulled with full speed a head, his borrowed broom not being as close to his firebolt when it came to smooth speed.

And there out of nowhere popped James that was just behind him next to him speeding towards the snitch as well. He threw a glance at Harry, as they both competed against each other for the snitch. Harry urging his broom on under his breath. Forty yards, fifty yards, sixty yards,

I need that snitch! 

Seventy yards, the hoops growing rapidly near, his hands tightly clutching the handle of the broom.

Eighty yards

Just right next to him, his glasses pressed against his face glimmering in the sun.

Ninety yards

Just so he prove himself to them, both of them, the hoop was large

100 yards

The snitch with its agility twisted and turned downwards. Harry pulled into a dive his father as well. He stretched out his right hand, if he could just get it _Come on! Come on! _He gritted his teeth clutching the handle with his left, feeling the pressure of the speed affecting his hearing abilities. _Almost there_

50 feet

_almost got it_

30 feet

_just a little bit more _

And he pulled out of his dive a little too late, having rolled to the ground on his back, clutching something in his hand. Both James and Sirius flew down hurriedly, and landed next to Harry. James kneeled down next to him looking concerned. Harry got up half way grinning.

"Yeah" he answered still clutching the snitch. James broke into a grin.

"That's my Godson! You're airborne petal! Airborne!" Sirius interjected clapping him on the back proudly.

"Looks like he did inherit some of your quiditch talents Prongs!" Sirius smirked.

"OF course he did Padfoot, he is my son after all" James responded casually helping Harry up to his feet, still looking concerned. Harry brushed off the grass from his back still clutching the snitch in his hand. It was wiggling around trying it's hardest to escape his grasp. He looked down at it, the memory of from the pensive creeping into his mind. He frowned just a bit to this. _He's not like that anymore _he thought to himself furiously _Besides Snape deserved it_. He snapped himself out his thoughts looking up at his Dad and Godfather that were still smiling.

"Come on, lets get something to drink" Sirius suggested while shaking the black strands out of his face.

"Yeah, come on Son" James said as he put an arm around Harry in an affectionate manner, following Sirius whom was ahead of them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the stands drinking some butter bears and listening to Sirius and James stories of their Quiditch days at Hogwarts. Apparently, the Slytherin rivalry was more ferocious in their days than it was in Harry's time. Sirius finally got bored of talking and mounted his broom to battle a few bludgers

Harry sat in a comfortable position in his chair, holding his butter bear bottle while gazing off in space. He couldn't help contemplate how normal (Despite the fact that he was of course fifteen years into the past with his parents) the day had been.

"ahem"

he snapped out of his thoughts his gaze darting at James. That irking cough reminded him of Umbridge, he sighed inwardly pushing away the spite he felt towards that horrendous toad. James cocked his brow.

"something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I am fine you just reminded me of something" Harry answered.

"Of what?" James asked curiously as he waved his wand innocently around his own butter bear making the foam and then pressing down with a reversed wave.

"Of the life long Quidditch ban I got last year" he responded casually, picking up his butter bear bottle and taking a sip.

"What!" James choked on his own butter bear; he starred at Harry very curiously trying to regain his composure.

"Don't tell me you pulled some kind of _Sirius_ like stunt?" He cocked his brow in a questioning manner with the feeling of amazement, some pride, curiosity and uncertainty mixed in one. Harry suppressed a small grin at his expression, this possibly wasn't the best choice of topic but he was going to be as precarious as possible.

"You can say Sirius had some influence in this" he answered cryptically, remembering full well his brooding Godfather, the excitement in his eyes once they talked in the fire place. James eyed him.

"What did you do?" he probed him for answers.

"I knocked out one of the Quiditch players at our Quidditch game against Slytherin, the other team provoked me and my mates" he answered, remembering exactly what Malfoy had said he couldn't help but feel angry and sickly proud of himself for causing him as much pain as possible. He shrugged the thought away, not wanting to waste a second thought on him.

"McGonagall didn't ban you did she?" he asked eyes narrowed.

"Oh No, She was going to give us a detention, it was the professor for Defense against the Dark Arts that did" he answered; suppressing the fueling anger he still had for that toad. James eyed him for a second in amazement; he could sense the intensity of burning hatred his son was feeling but also something more than that, and something he couldn't quiet put his finger on it. He cracked a smile, simply because Harry reminded him of himself.

"And who is this Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" He questioned him, interested and amazed. 'Might as well have something prepared to Lily when the that day comes' he thought to himself. "Old Kirbe is not teaching anymore is he?"

"I probably shouldn't say anything," Harry answered reluctantly knowing that the mention of Umbridge couldn't possibly bring anything good. He couldn't help but imagine the endless possibilities if his parents were to live. He clutched the bottle tightly. His father and mother would raise him; he wouldn't have to live with the Dursley's that despised him. Sirius would be alive. His knuckles were ghostly white. He wouldn't have to fall right over the arch, right through the cracks of his life.

"You're really aren't fine" James stated. Harry looked up at him the visions before him drifting to the back his mind. His face was blank, there was no present "gold wining" smile that he usually flashed, at that moment he looked older, older than he was.

"I know there's something bothering you and I am quiet sure I know what it is, and rather murdering me not being able to know especially if it is what I am thinking" James vented his frustration his hazel eyes shining with such a passion, the same as Harry's. It frustrated him not being able to help his son, watching him and his melancholy state, seeming partially dead once he remembered what it seemed to be things of the future.

"I wish you could just tell me, and sod this buggering 'change of time' hogwash" he snapped a bit letting out a deep sigh. Harry starred blankly, he wasn't quiet sure how to respond. Of course, he would be more than willing to rant on and warn them. But even though he wanted this, he couldn't.

"I want to" He answered him his eyes filled with agonizing pain. He clenched his jaw, the guilt; pain burning him, his soul.

"It's fine" James answered with a weak smile. He gripped Harry's shoulder in reassurance, pushing back his own feelings. He couldn't do anything at the moment and he knew that. Harry sighed exasperatedly. There wasn't anything he could do. And there it came to him, stood up from the chair, and grabbed a hold of the broomstick.

"I need to fly," he said slowly swinging one leg over his broomstick and lifted off. As soon as he lifted he felt all his troubles his worries, the frustrations leap out of his stomach. It was just him and the winds now. He flew up and down, performing complicated twists and turns that his father had never been able to do when he was his age. He took all his frustrations, the feelings of isolation and regret and attempted to fly them out.

"Pronglet did manage to inherit one of my habits"

James turned at the voice, eyeing Sirius that casually took a step closer, his broomstick over his shoulder.

"Not a lovely trait may I add" James responded with a hint of venom.

"Be thankful it's not bludgers Jamesie, then you would have something to worry your arse for" Sirius responded cocking his brow, a smirk lighting his face. He couldn't suppress the weak smile forming on his lips.

"Thanks Padfoot" he only answered him.

"All in a days work" Sirius responded, his cheerful expression fading.

"He's really hurting," He stated, his grey orbs sharply on James, his broomstick clutched in one hand.

"He is, and it's bloody killing me not being able to do anything" James answered, frustrated, pained. Sirius sighed watching Harry flying down into a dangerous dive. He brushed his messy black hair back and placed a hand on James shoulder.

"Don't worry James, he'll be fine" he stated as Harry pulled out of the dive just in time, he sat on his broom hanging in the air.

"Besides, he's here now and that's what really counts" He smiled warmly his eyes glistening. James turned to him, smiling weakly.

"I suppose you're right" He answered him.

"Bloody well am" he winked ruffling James hair affectionately. James pulled away grinning as he glanced at his watch.

"Lets go, Lily will be worried" he nodded his head as he looked over the stadium watching Harry, he still hang in the air looking down at the ground below him. James cupped his hands on the sides of his mouth.

"Harry come on! It's time!" He called loudly. Harry turned and nodded floating up over the stands.

"You two head off, Ill put the Brooms away" Sirius said. James nodded putting a hand on Harry's shoulder steering him away, his other hand gripping his wand. Sirius sighed watching them fade through the hall

"Hopefully everything will be ok James" He sighed heavily his guise of blithe falling.

"For our sakes I do hope" He turned looking up at the sun setting sky, gazing out at the colors of orange and yellow blended in with the pure red sparkles that stained the sky almost in un-healthy manner. The stars were already coming out, their sparkles clashing magnificently against the rich hues. He stood their awed by the endless beauty, watching it until every last drop faded away in the dark sky. It was ephemeral beauty; just like their years in Hogwarts were before the severe awakening of the war; the many losses of fellow classmates and even family members. He sighed deeply knowing this time was only transient, he fisted his hands.

"Will figure it out" he muttered to no one but himself, with that he turned his back to the darkened sky, and walked through the halls.


End file.
